An I for an I (TRADUCCIÓN)
by Maya-0196
Summary: Después de la guerra, Harry aprende que no hay tal cosa como una vida normal. Al menos no para él. (Harry Potter/ Tom Riddle) (Contiene descripciones gráficas de violencia). [TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA por lorddmarvoloriddle]
1. Capítulo 1

**An I for an I**

 _ **By:**_ **lorddmarvoloriddle**

 _ **Traducción:**_ _Maya-0196_

 **Resumen:** Después de la guerra, Harry aprende que no hay tal cosa como una vida normal. Al menos no para él. (Harry Potter/ Tom Riddle) (Contiene descripciones gráficas de violencia).

 **Enlace al original:** / s / 12254891 / 1 / An – I – for – an – I

 **Disclaimer.** Harry Potter así como ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, sino a la diosa J.K. Rowling. Esta obra está hecha sin ánimo de lucro.

Esta obra es una **TRADUCCIÓN.** La trama presentada a continuación está ideada por **lorddmarvoloriddle** , quien muy amablemente me dio su _autorización_ para traducirla. _Lo único que me pertenece, son los errores ortográficos y gramaticales ;-;_

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

Harry no podía dejar de mirar al bebé. El niño yacía en la cuna, con los ojos marrones grandes y mirándolo con curiosidad infantil. Agarrando su varita un poco más fuerte, una sensación extraña se acumuló en la boca del estómago de Harry. Algo que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo.

Duda.

Y la pregunta de 'qué pasaría sí'. ¿Y si estaba cometiendo el mismo error que Voldemort hizo una vez? La situación era graciosa de la ironía. Oh, la ironía.

El niño parecía a punto de llorar, alarmado por la presencia del extraño inclinado sobre él. El 'Avada Kedavra' danzaba en los labios de Harry, pero la persistencia constante en su mente lo hizo vacilar. No tenía un Horcrux. No le hacía falta uno. Sin embargo, la mera posibilidad de que su propio hechizo rebote era más que terrorífica. Sucedió con Voldemort hace varios años, ¿por qué no iba a volver a ocurrir?

No, no podía, él _no usaría_ magia. Escaneó la pequeña habitación, pasando por encima de un sinnúmero de juguetes, una pequeña mesa y un armario. No había mucho que ver. Harry consideró regresar abajo, en busca de algo más adecuado cuando sus ojos se clavaron en las barras de madera en la cuna.

Eso tenía que servir.

Su varita segura metida en la manga de su chaqueta, Harry conjuró una pequeña cantidad de magia en la punta de sus dedos antes de que agarre una de las barras y tire. Otro movimiento de su poder y el extremo plano de la pieza de madera era ahora tan filosa como un puñal. La pequeña arma se sentía extraña y ajena en su mano, sin embargo, obligó a la inquietante sensación a irse al fondo de su mente.

Harry se inclinó sobre la cuna, bajando la pieza de madera hasta que toco el pecho del niño que se retorcía, justo donde estaba latiendo su corazón. Su mano se movió sin embargo, no importa cuánto lo sentía por esta vida inocente, no podía dejar que el niño viva. No si Harry quería seguir siendo el amo de la muerte. No si quería seguir vivo. Se preguntó si Voldemort se había sentido igual. El pensamiento de su antiguo enemigo reforzó su decisión. Ahora no era el momento de ser sentimental.

El niño lloriqueó suavemente y sin mirarle a la cara, Harry lo apuñaló en un movimiento preciso de su brazo. Y luego otro. Y otro. Hasta que no podía parar.

La vista del cuerpo mutilado debería haberlo hecho enfermar. O la sangre que cubría sus manos. En su lugar Harry se sentía cansado, agotado, y un poco disgustado consigo mismo. Pero él todavía estaba allí. Todavía en su propio cuerpo, no un espíritu flotante como Voldemort se había convertido después de intentar asesinarlo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Harry dejó caer el pedazo ensangrentado de madera al suelo y se apareció lejos.

La casa era tan silenciosa como siempre cuando Harry regresó, su corazón martilleando en su pecho. Por fin lo había conseguido. Después de estar cinco meses de perder el sueño por la Profecía y la búsqueda interminable del niño. Después de innumerables noches de dar vueltas por el piso rentado, debatiendo consigo mismo sobre el posible resultado de los eventos.

Harry se dirigió hacia su habitación, donde se desplomó a bruces sobre la cama sin quitarse los zapatos. A veces extrañaba el marco de las gafas clavándose en su rostro. El pensamiento aleatorio pasó tan rápido como vino. Cerró sus ojos y respiró hondo. Lo hizo, pero seguía estando inconforme. Había algo que faltaba y Harry lo odiaba. Esta sensación de vacío que persistió durante años desde la Batalla de Hogwarts.

Él una vez había estado brevemente exaltado. Por estar finalmente libre de las responsabilidades previamente confiadas a él; de Voldemort, de todo. Había estado ansioso por volver a empezar su vida con Ron y Hermione. Pero la dulce ilusión rápidamente se hizo añicos. A medida que pasaban los años, no le llevó mucho tiempo notar la detención del desarrollo de su cuerpo. Especialmente cuando sus amigos maduraron y su edad comenzaba a hacerse visible. Mientras tanto Harry todavía no se miraba mayor que diecisiete. No desde la muerte de Voldemort.

Muy pronto Harry se marchó de Gran Bretaña después de despedirse de Ron y Hermione. Todo ello bajo la débil excusa de necesitar algún tiempo para sí. Después de dos meses de investigación, finalmente encontró sus respuestas en un pequeño pueblo mágico de Albania, donde vivía un pequeño grupo de magos oscuros obsesionados con las reliquias de la muerte.

Al principio Harry había estado reacio de reunirse con personas que se habían emergido en las Artes Oscuras, pero la necesidad imperiosa de saber lo hizo buscar su compañía sin pensarlo dos veces. Se reunió con ellos bajo un glamour. Eran un grupo de personas mayores que no disfrutaban mucho de la compañía de extraños. Después de pasar unos pocos días allí, Harry se sorprendió de no unir las piezas por sí mismo. Las tres reliquias estaban en su posición. Él era el Maestro de la Muerte.

Con este descubrimiento en su mente, tuvo la intención de pasar sólo unos días en Alemania para ordenar sus pensamientos. Pero los días se convirtieron en meses y los meses en años. Incluso sus cartas con Ron y Hermione se volvieron en algo parecido a una carga. Simplemente, no fue capaz de volver a Gran Bretaña y pretender que todo estaba bien. Ni siquiera había asistido a su boda con la excusa de estar mal de salud.

En cambio Harry habitó en la única cosa que había huido toda su vida. Comenzó a estudiar las Artes Oscuras. Había estado tan seguro de sí mismo en aquel entonces, tan convencido de que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar en contra de la tentación. El tiempo le había demostrado que estaba equivocado. Conocimiento, especialmente importante y valioso conocimiento, venía con un precio alto. Sin embargo, Harry estaba dispuesto a pagarlo. La inmortalidad sonaba tentadora, pero siempre era mucho tiempo.

Nunca regresó a Inglaterra, el nombre de 'Harry Potter' todavía en los labios de un gran número de personas. Estaban desesperados de ver a su héroe, el chico de derrotó dos veces al Señor Oscuro. Harry odiaba la atención. En Alemania, todo lo que tenía que hacer era cubrirse la cicatriz y él era otro adolescente mezclándose en la multitud. Ese tranquilo periodo en su vida había quedado atrás con la llegada de esa vidente. Ella de alguna manera le siguió la pista con la finalidad de dejar que Harry conozca acerca de la profecía que había recibido.

Él no le había creído en un principio. ¿Por qué lo haría? Por lo que sabía, ella bien podría ser una loca u otro desesperado fan que quería conocerlo por cualquier medio posible. Eso fue antes de que él había entrado en su mente. Después de años de practicar con sujetos dispuestos e indispuestos, Harry se volvió bastante bueno con Legeremancia. No había tardado mucho en encontrar la memoria.

Tres frases claras hablaban de su muerte una vez que un determinado niño alcanzara la madurez. Harry había obliviado a la mujer, haciéndola olvidar acerca de la existencia de la profecía, y sobre su reunión con él. Entonces Harry llegó a la sorprendente conclusión de que no quería morir. Tenía mucho que aprender y ver. La posibilidad de llegar a hacerlo era ahora más atractiva que nunca. Finalmente entendió a Voldemort. Cuando uno tenía y sabía tanto, él estaba desesperado por mantenerlo durante el mayor tiempo posible. Harry, literalmente, tenía la eternidad. La profecía puede llegar a ser auto-cumplida, pero era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a tomar. No podía permitir que un simple niño tome lo que tenía. Después de todo, Harry merecía cada pedacito de ello, después de todo lo que había pasado.

Al menos eso es lo que se había dicho mientras planeaba el asesinato del niño de dos años de edad.

El niño muerto no saldría de su cabeza.

Harry renunció a tratar de dormir y abrió los ojos. Escaneó la habitación hasta que encontró la única cosa que estaba buscando inconscientemente; la Piedra de la Resurrección. Había vuelto por él en el Bosque Prohibido pocos días después de la Batalla de Hogwarts. Se dijo que sólo la estaba manteniendo a salvo. Ahora parecía una broma.

Harry se levantó y se dirigió hacia el escritorio donde tomó la piedra en su mano. No la había usado desde la noche en que Voldemort mató al Horcrux dentro de él. Simplemente no había tenido el tiempo. Quería utilizarla ahora. A Harry le picaba la necesidad. La pregunta era ¿ _a quién_ volvería a llamar? En realidad, no quería ver a sus padres. Remus o Sirius no serían mucho mejor tampoco. A ninguno de ellos le gustaría en lo que se ha convertido.

Harry no sabía por qué lo eligió a _él_ de todas las personas. Tal vez estaba realmente loco ahora. Cuando giró la piedra por tercera vez en su mano, sintió el cambio en el ambiente, el sutil bajón de temperatura. Él estaba aquí.

"Harry Potter."

Harry giró, y allí estaba él. Pero no era cómo Harry esperaba verlo.

El hombre que tenía delante no era el Voldemort parecido a una serpiente que estaba acostumbrado. No, era casi el guapo Tom Riddle que había visto en las memorias de Dumbledore en su sexto año en Hogwarts. Sólo más mayor. Veinte y tanto años mayor, tal vez treinta. Harry sólo podía adivinar.

El otro hombre no estaba vestido con la túnica en la que había muerto, pero estaba en una camisa blanca y pantalones negros. De hecho, había algo extrañamente muggle acerca de su atuendo.

El hombre muerto lo fulminó con la mirada, sus ojos no dejando la cara de Harry ni una sola vez.

"Voldemort," reconoció Harry.

El hombre seguía mirándolo fijamente como si Harry fuera el fantasma, no al revés. Sus ojos grises ahora estaban centrados en la frente de Harry, lo más probable intentando ver la cicatriz bajo su flequillo. Tal vez estaba tratando de confirmar que Harry era, bueno, Harry.

"Soy yo."

"¿Cómo?" El hombre parecía querer acortar la distancia entre ellos para obtener una mirada más cercana a Harry.

"¿Cómo es que todavía estoy vivo? Bueno, el hechizo rebotó y tú fuiste el único que-"

La áspera voz de Voldemort le interrumpió a media frase.

"No me digas sobre tales cosas obvias, muchacho. ¡Estoy preguntando por qué todavía te vez así después de todos estos años!"

Harry trató de ignorar el repentino impulso de maldecir a Voldemort por hablarle en ese tono. Pero no era como si en realidad podría hacerlo. La siguiente mejor cosa en la lista era mandarlo de vuelta de donde vino. Pero eso sería bastante inmaduro de su parte.

"Soy apenas un muchacho más, así que apreciaría si podrías parar de dirigirte a mi como tal." Se quejó Harry. "O como otro de tus seguidores. No olvidemos quién te trajo aquí en primer lugar."

Si Voldemort estaba sorprendido por el comportamiento de Harry, lo ocultó bien. Todavía parecía disgustado pero al menos parecía estar más civil. Era bastante sospechoso.

"Esto tomará mucho tiempo para explicar," Harry anunció mientras se dirigía a la cama King size y se sentó.

"¿Estoy yendo a ninguna parte?"

Voldemort se quedó allí. Si alguien anteriormente le habría dicho a Harry que iba a tener una conversación con el fantasma de Voldemort en su habitación de todos los lugares, se habría reído. Y entonces dijo el otro todo. No era como si el Señor Oscuro podía hacer nada con la información. El hombre aparentemente mayor parecía bastante intrigado cuando Harry llegó a la parte de que él habita en las Artes Oscuras, y en el momento en que La Profecía fue mencionada su interés se agitó claramente.

"Otra profecía, que curioso…" Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Harry y lo que vio le dio la respuesta que estaba buscando, pero Voldemort no se sorprendió. "Mataste al niño."

¿Cuál era el punto de mentirle de todas las personas?

"Sí." No podía evitar sentirse molesto por la cara de suficiencia del otro. "¿Cómo lo supiste?"

Voldemort se acercó un paso más cerca de lo que se encontraba, bajando la mirada hacia Harry. Riddle era casi transparente, el escritorio y su contenido era lo suficiente visible para Harry para ver.

"Te lo dije una vez, Harry. Hay extrañas similitudes entre los dos de nosotros. Tomaste la misma decisión que hice una vez. No es tan fácil de colocar la culpa ahora, ¿cierto?"

Él no oculto la amargura en su voz. Harry le sostuvo la mirada y sí, allí estaba. La conexión que había rechazado durante tanto tiempo. Entendía a Voldemort, y Riddle lo comprendía. Siempre la tuvo, siempre lo hará. Y a ninguno de ellos le gustaba. Era demasiado íntimo, este tipo de enlace con otro ser.

"Por lo tanto, Harry Potter, ¿para qué me has traído aquí?" preguntó Voldemort.

Harry se sorprendió y se quedó sin palabras. "Yo… porque," él frenéticamente buscaba en su mente algo que decir. Pero no había nada. Sólo la verdad. "No lo sé."

Las comisuras de los labios de Riddle se movieron un poco. El hombre asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos grises no dejaron el rostro de Harry.

"Bueno, Potter, supongo que en realidad no importa."

Harry no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Se encontró convocando a Voldemort más y más seguido. Había sido sutil al principio. Una vez a la semana cuando él realmente no tenía nada más que hacer, sin embargo, pronto se convirtió en un hábito. Dos meses habían transcurrido desde la primera vez que hablaron, y durante más de una semana Riddle había pasado todo el día en casa de Harry. Y Harry había disfrutado de la compañía. Lo anticipaba. Ni siquiera podía imaginar cuando Voldemort había cambiado a Riddle en su mente.

El hombre estaba en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo, simplemente contento de observar a Harry y lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Sobre todo leyendo. Harry debería hallar la constante miraba del otro espeluznante, pero en realidad le hizo sentirse cómodo. Por supuesto, prefería morir antes de decirle a Riddle _eso._

Harry suspiró cuando se dio cuente de que estaba leyendo el mismo párrafo por cuarta vez seguida, ahora, y cerró el libro, molesto consigo mismo. Riddle se sentó junto a la ventana y se volteó para mirarlo.

"¿Hecho ya?"

Como si estuviera realmente interesado.

"Por ahora." Harry hizo una pausa antes de seguir hablando. "¿Por qué estás vestido así?"

Las cejas de Riddle se alzaron ante la pregunta. Parecía estar considerando su respuesta, lo más probable debatiendo consigo mismo si decirle o no.

"Estas fueron las ropas con las que estaba vestido cuando hice mi primer Horcrux."

Definitivamente estaba diciendo la verdad, Harry decidió. "Está bien," respondió sencillamente.

El hombre de cabello negro tarareó antes de reanudar su fijar mirada a la ventana. Eso molestó a Harry.

"Debe haber cosas mucho más interesantes de ver al otro lado. En lugar este bosque." Sonaba como un niño que buscaba atención.

"En realidad no," expresó Riddle.

Su tono era distante y parecía absorto en sus pensamientos. Nunca habían abierto el tema de la muerte o el más allá, pero Harry realmente no necesitaba saber acerca de eso para tener sentido de la actitud de Riddle. Después de todo, él siempre había tenido miedo a la muerte. Tal vez por eso prefirió quedarse aquí con Harry, sin hacer nada.

Harry se mordió el lado inferior, mirando a la espalda de Riddle, antes de que él parpadeó. No podía ver la ventana. Riddle y su reflejo bloqueaban la vista.

"No eres transparente más," Harry acusó.

Pero, ¿cómo era posible? Le recordó al diario de Tom Riddle, pero esta versión no era un Horcrux. No había absolutamente ninguna manera de que pudiera ser uno.

El hombre suspiró y giró hacia Harry. Parecía cansado, a juzgar sólo por la postura de sus hombros. Por no mencionar de los círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos. Sin embargo, a pesas de esto, Riddle estaba tan endiabladamente guapo como siempre.

"¿Alguna vez has escuchado hablar de 'El cuento de los Tres Hermanos'?" preguntó. "Es un cuento tonto que supuestamente fue escrito para enseñar a los niños acerca de la sabiduría mágica, la humildad, la moral, y así sucesivamente."

"Sí, acerca de las reliquias de la muerte." Harry aún recordaba la historia que Hermione les leyó a Ron y a él, recordó lo obsesionado que había estado con los tres objetos.

Riddle dejó su lugar junto a la ventana y fue a parar directamente en frente de Harry.

"Bueno, entonces vamos a saltas a la parte que concierne a nuestra situación, ¿de acuerdo? El segundo hermano utilizó la piedra de la resurrección para traer de vuelta a su amante muerta. Pero ella se volvió triste y fría porque no permanecía más al mundo humano. ¿Te parece familiar?"

Harry reprimió el impulso de comentar la fantástica memoria de Riddle antes de contestar.

"Bueno, por supuesto, pero deseas quedarte aquí, ¿o no? Ella no lo hizo. Y la historia no mencionó que ella se hacía más sólida."

Riddle negó con la cabeza.

"Lo que yo quiera no importa, Potter. En cuanto a la pregunta de por qué ya no soy transparente, supongo que tiene algo que ver con el pargo periodo de tiempo que he pasado aquí contigo. Me encuentro especulando que he estado en el mundo humano mucho más tiempo del que hizo la mujer en la historia."

Era una explicación plausible. Sin embargo, Harry no quería dejar ir a Voldemort. La idea era inquietante.

"¿Y cuánto tiempo esta existencia es suficiente para ti?" Harry no pudo evitar preguntar.

La mandíbula de Riddle se apretó.

"Es suficiente por ahora."

Harry se puso de pie en un pasillo oscuro, apenas iluminado, y desconocido. Parpadeó, escuchando a la nada alrededor de él como calmadamente sentía a su varita en el bolsillo derecho de sus pantalones. El espacio vacío se reunió en su mano. Una sensación desagradable se acurrucó en el fondo de su estómago ante la realización. Incluso si lógicamente sabía que esto era sólo un sueño, hizo poco para aliviar su mente. Voldemort le había enseñado lo que uno podía experimentar en una mera proyección de su mente.

Miró a la puerta situada en el otro extremo del pasillo como una sensación familiar se apoderó de él. Harry sabía que puerta era, y eso significada que sabía dónde estaba. O al menos su subconsciente lo hizo.

 _Puerta verde, puerta verde_ , repitió las palabras en su mente y trató de formar una conexión con una memoria o cualquier otra cosa que pudiera encontrar. Había estado en un pasillo similar cuando había matado a ese niño. En ese momento, el color de la puerta que da a la habitación del niño había sido irrelevante para el propósito de su visita. Harry no había prestado importancia. Al parecer, una parte de él lo había hecho.

Eso significaba que sólo había una forma de despertar. E incluía entrar a esa habitación, una experiencia que Harry evitaría con mucho gusto. Le había tomado un tiempo enterrar lo que quedaba de toda esa experiencia en el fondo de su mente. Poco a poco exhaló y se dirigió a su aparente destino. Harry no perdió el tiempo en abrir la puerta y lo que vieron sus ojos sólo sirvió para darle la razón. Era la habitación del bebé. Sin embargo, lo que no esperaba eran los gritos procedentes de la cuna.

Los latidos de su corazón aumentaron mientras lentamente se detuvo y bajó su mirada hacia el niño. Estaba vivo, o al menos eso parecía. Al igual que antes, no había ni un rastro de miedo en sus ojos mientras miraba a Harry. El único método plausible de despertar se hizo bastante claro.

No debería de importar ahora que el niño ya estaba muerto.

Sin embargo, sus manos todavía temblaban cuando cambió la forma de la pieza de madera. Sus labios apretados mientras sostenía el arma pequeña sobre el pequeño cuerpo. Esta vez no apartó la mirada mientras perforaba el pecho del niño.

Harry se despertó adolorido. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y por un momento no estaba seguro de que en realidad podía respirar, como si algo le apretara el cuello. Con un gemido, se las arregló para colocarse en una posición sentada, la mano buscando a tiendas sobre la mesa de noche, en busca de su varita. Algo fue golpeado antes de romperse.

"Potter."

Riddle se quedó allí junto a la cama, mirándolo.

Harry pensó que podría vomitar, pero en un segundo más tarde todo estaba bien. Como si nada. Por un momento, Harry se preguntó si todavía estaba soñando, pero él estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, jadeante. Riddle se mantuvo mirándolo de aquella intensa manera suya.

La expresión en la cara del hombre mayor era una calculadora. Como si estuviera considerando algo.

"¿Uniéndote a mí tan pronto?"

No sabía si Riddle estaba siendo sarcástico o no, pero se negó a morder el anzuelo. Harry se levantó de la cama y pasó por encima de los pedazos de cristal roto en el suelo, con cuidado de no cortarse. Lo limpiaría después.

"¿Qué me está pasando?" preguntó.

Riddle levantó una ceja elegante.

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que lo sé?"

¿A pesar de su cara? Pero Harry no lo dijo en voz alta. "Sólo lo hice," respondió.

El hombre más grande le miró y, hasta ahora, Harry nunca se había dado cuenta de qué tan realmente alto era Riddle, aunque el propio Harry _no era_ tan pequeño. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que debería haber sentido el aliento de Riddle en su cara, pero por supuesto, no había ninguno.

"Bien, Harry. Excelente."

El tono fue mitad halagador, mitad burla. Su mano de apariencia sólida se levantó hacia su rostro y Harry casi esperaba sentir una presión cuando esos largos dedos tocaron su mejilla. Todo lo que obtuvo fue una sensación de frío. Se estremeció.

"¿Seguramente no creías que por ser el maestro de las Reliquias te daría la inmortalidad?" Riddle dejó caer su mano. "Nada más que una historia tonta para niños tontos. No hubo un acuerdo con la Muerte en primer lugar, solo tres poderosos magos con una ingeniosa idea y demasiado poder. Cómo llegaste a la conclusión de que las Reliquias eran la razón por la que no has envejecido un día está más allá de mí."

"Era la única explicación lógica," Harry se defendió. "Si tienes alguna idea mejor, por favor estate libre de compartirlo."

Algo parecido a la decepción bailaba en los ojos de Riddle. Como si Harry tenía algo que demostrarle a él de todas las personas.

" _Y uno de los dos debe morir a manos del otro…"_ Riddle citó. "La única manera posible para que muramos de verdad está en las manos del uno al otro. Ahora, ambos sabemos que implemente maté al pedazo de mi alma que residía en ti esa noche cuando viniste a mí en el Bosque Prohibido."

Eso tenía mucho sentido. La teoría del 'Maestro de la Muerte' de Harry parecía tonta ahora. Se movió unos pasos hacia atrás, poniendo un poco de distancia entre él y Riddle. No podía pensar con claridad cuando el otro hombre estaba tan cerca de él.

"Está bien," Harry exhaló. "Eso todavía no explica lo que me ha pasado antes. _Eso_ no se sentía como la inmortalidad en absoluto."

"En este momento sólo puedo dar las teorías."

"Bien, entonces dame tus teorías. Es mejor que nada."

Harry odiaba la forma en que sonaba tan asustado y sabía que no debería haber pedido la ayuda de Riddle. No debe confiar en sus explicaciones. Sin embargo, esto no le impidió llegar a hacerlo.

"Esos episodios han continuado por algún tiempo," comenzó Riddle y casualmente se apoyó en la mesa en el medio de la habitación, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Era la verdad, aunque era un acontecimiento raro. Por lo general, dos veces al mes o algo así. Harry consideró decirle a Riddle sobre su sueño, pero ignoró rápidamente ese pensamiento. El Señor Oscuro no necesitaba saber acerca de su mala conciencia.

Harry apenas podía distinguir al mayor en la oscuridad, así que con solo un chasquido de sus dedos, la habitación se llenó de luz. Algo brilló en los ojos grises de Riddle mientras seguía su movimiento. Anhelo. Por algo que no era capaz de hacer más. Harry no podía soportar la idea de imaginar cómo debe sentirse al ser despojado de su propia magia, de sus propios poderes. Especialmente para alguien como Riddle.

"Esa era una afirmación, no una pregunta," dijo Harry mientras se colocaba una silla no muy lejos de donde el otro se sentó.

Estaban cara a cara ahora y no se le escapó notar que Riddle parecía contento con su deducción. El hombre claramente quería que él lo sepa. Bastardo manipulador.

"Sí, fue una declaración. Si tuviera que adivinar por cuanto tiempo, diría que unos meses después de mi muerte. Tal vez más."

Harry tragó el nudo en su garganta mientras asentía ante las palabras de Riddle. El hombre era increíblemente brillante, de una manera que Harry no podía creer que fuera posible.

"Un mes después. Pero no era tan malo al principio."

"Me lo imaginé," concluyó Riddle. Sus dedos tamborileaban contra la mesa mientras hablaba, pero no había ruido en la habitación insonora.

"Es porque estás muerto," Harry se dio cuenta cuando Riddle le miró. "La profecía… dice que puedo morir sólo por tus manos, y el otro de la misma forma. Soy incapaz de morir físicamente, ya que personalmente no me mataste. Pero mi alma…"

"Tu alma sabe que mi alma no está en este mundo más," terminó el otro en su lugar. "O lo que queda de ella de todos modos."

Harry no podía imaginar qué decir, cuando la única posible solución se formó en su mente; si quería vivir, tendría que traer a Voldemort de regreso. Pero eso era absolutamente loco, siquiera pensar en tal cosa. Harry sabía que Riddle era consciente de su línea de pensamiento.

El mayor sólo parecía estar esperándole para llegar a un acuerdo con la situación. Para convencerse de que no había otra forma de evitar esto. Porque realmente no la había, y Harry no necesitaba hacer ninguna investigación para averiguarlo. Pero ceder a lo que quería Riddle…

"¿Cómo sé que no vas a deshacerte de mí si teóricamente te traigo de vuelta?" Harry se atrevió a preguntar. "Hay maneras de destruir a una persona sin tener que matarla. De todo lo que sé, simplemente podrías encerrarme en algún lugar y terminar con esto."

Los ojos grises de Riddle estaban llenos de intensidad.

"Si podría, pero tales acciones pueden volverse contra mí con el tiempo," él veía a Harry como un científico que observaba a su experimento. "Tú no eres precisamente fácil de dominar, que mucho he aprendido de lo que pasó antes entre nosotros. Y no estoy dispuesto a cometer el mismo error dos veces."

"Bien, porque yo no soy el mismo chico débil de antes. Seríamos iguales en términos de poder." Una mentira, pero Riddle no necesitaba saber eso.

"Estas insinuando que estás dispuesto a hacer esto," concluyó Riddle, inclinándose un poco hacia delante. Un cambio repentino en su tono traiciono a su deseo e impaciencia.

Harry no podía culparlo.

"Sí, supongo que sí. Después de todo, no tengo otra opción. Mi vida está en un hilo, y como bien sabes, el instinto de auto-preservación es una motivación muy fuerte," Harry respondió y se levantó de su silla. "No sé cómo traer de vuelta a los muertos. Hace algunos años leí algunos libros sobre la nigromancia pero sólo con respecto a los Inferi o de otros tipos de cuerpos en movimiento… nunca nada parecido a lo que tú – nosotros- queremos."

Una sonrisa bailaba en los labios de Riddle y Harry no podía evitar mirarlo, en lo guapo que era. Se sentía como si tuviera dieciséis años, sí que estaba tan hipnotizado por la buena apariencia de Riddle que no podía apartar sus ojos de él. Por desgracia, parecía que el tiempo no había cambiado nada.

"No te preocupes, Harry," el otro arrastró sus palabras y cerró la pequeña distancia entre sus cuerpos. "Yo sé todo lo que hay que saber. Su ayuda es todo lo que necesito."

A Harry no se le escapó notar la manera en que su nombre salió de esos labios.

"Bien. Entonces, supongo que tenemos trabajo que hacer."

Harry se vio obligado a mirar hacia arriba con el fin de encontrarse con la mirada de Riddle, y fue una vez más sorprendido por la altura del hombre. Él parpadeó cuando se dio cuenta que estaban allí de pie, mirando a los ojos del otro. Harry se movió de nuevo torpemente.

"Ahora bien, ¿qué sabes de traer de vuelta a los muertos?" preguntó Harry.

Los ojos de Riddle brillaron. "Debes tomar asiento," aconsejó. "Esto va a tomar un tiempo."

Era tan frío que Harry se lamentó no usar un hechizo calentador antes de salir. Se estaba congelando.

Riddle, siempre con su camisa blanca y pantalones negros, se colocó un par de pasos por delante frente a una taberna muggle, no molesto en absoluto por la fría temperatura. Por lo general, la mayoría de las personas muertas no lo estaban. El pequeño pueblo de Escocia estaba cubierto de nieve como esta cayó sin cesar bajo el cielo nocturno. Harry normalmente no le importaba el tiempo pero hubiera preferido si sólo hubiese parado en ese momento.

"¿Estás seguro de que este es el lugar?" preguntó Harry. "Parece…"

"¿Igual a un cobertizo de escoria muggle para beber hasta perderse? Eso es exactamente lo que es. Y sí, Potter, por supuesto, estoy seguro."

Tomando otro vistazo a la taberna de dos pisos, Harry suspiró con fastidio.

"Bien. Digamos que encuentro a este hombre allí. ¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de que quiere hablar conmigo, un completo desconocido? Podría ser un muggle, pero, ¿quién sabe? Puede estar consiente de quién es Harry Potter…o qué, ¿quieres que cambie mi apariencia?"

"No, eso no será necesario. Además, no me gustaría que ocultes tu cara bonita," se burló Riddle, y comenzó a caminar. "Vamos Potter, no tenemos toda la noche."

Harry entornó los ojos, apenas reprimiendo una sonrisa ante las palabras en la burla del otro. Era una sensación extraña para él. El darse cuenta que no sólo encontraba a Riddle atractivo, pero también disfrutaba de su compañía e incluso sus ocasionales palabras duras. Harry nunca antes consideró la posibilidad de ser algo diferente a ser enemigos, pero aquí estaba planeando secuestrar a un hombre bajo la guía de Riddle. Oh, bueno, él había hecho cosas peores.

Harry siguió a Riddle hasta que llegaron a la taberna donde Harry tomó la delantera. A veces se olvidaba de que el otro hombre no estaba realmente allí. Ninguno de ellos pronunció una palabra cuando Harry entró al lugar, consciente de la presencia del otro justo detrás de él.

El olor de alcohol barato y cuerpos sucios lo golpeó de inmediato. Música se reproducía en el fondo, lo suficientemente alto para amortiguar todas las conversaciones. Los aldeanos se reunieron en grupos pequeños por unas pocas mesas, bebiendo y riéndose de sus propios chistes. Unos ojos curiosos se encontraron con los suyos pero volvieron rápidamente a su propio negocio. Un viejo barman con una barba le recordó brevemente a Harry a Dumbledore estaba lavando los vasos detrás del mostrador.

"Está aquí," dijo Riddle. "Al lado derecho de la sala, junto a la ventana."

La atención de Harry se concentró a donde un hombre de mediana edad se sentó con una pinta de cerveza sobre sí. Su hombre venía por el hombre de Richard Taft. Solo que parecía mucho mayor de lo que había estado en las memorias de Riddle. Harry recibió una mirada molesta por la interrupción de su bebida con un fuerte aclaramiento de su garganta, justo al lado de la mesa.

Usar un Imperius en el hombre era una posibilidad, pero Harry prefiere hablar con él primero. Verá cómo van las cosas.

"¿Señor Taft?" preguntó, fingiendo ignorancia.

Él frunció el ceño a cambio.

"Sí, muchacho," el hombre admitió, tomando un gran trago de su bebida. "Y antes de que preguntes, no compraré nada."

"Imbécil," dijo entre dientes Riddle a su lado.

Harry lucho por mantener una cara seria. "No estoy vendiendo nada, señor," expresó, cuidando recordarse que él parecía sólo ser un adolescente ante el otro hombre. "¿Puedo tomar asiento?"

Taft suspiró, haciendo un gesto hacia la silla vacía frente a él. Él espero hasta que Harry estaba sentado antes de hablar.

"¿Cuál es el significado de todo esto, eh? Nunca había visto tu cara por aquí, así qué, ¿cómo un muchacho joven cómo tú conoce mi nombre?"

Parecía sospechoso de Harry. Sospechoso, pero no tenía miedo. Al menos no todavía.

"Estoy aquí en nombre de un miembro de mi familia…" comenzó. Riddle rió. "Usted tuvo algunos negocios con él hace unos años. Es posible que lo conozca como Tom Riddle."

Harry se había sorprendido cuando se enteró de que Riddle había utilizado su nombre real al tratar con el hombre. Pero tenía sentido. Como Riddle le había explicado hace tres días, nadie esperaba que use su nombre real. Ni siquiera Harry. Y menos aún Dumbledore.

Todo el color desapareció del rostro del hombre y su expresión cambió a una de miedo. Harry tenía su varita lista y escondida en su maga en el caso de que Richard intente nada. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Riddle cuando este se trasladó a colocarse detrás del muggle y observó a Harry.

"Yo…" susurró Taft. "No sé de él. Pero ¿quién eres tú? ¿Y qué relación tienes con él?"

Usar su nombre real estaba fuera de la cuestión.

"Mi nombre es Harry Riddle. Tom Riddle es mi padre."

Observó al rostro de Riddle cuando lo dijo y esperó ira. Pero su alguna vez enemigo parecía más sorprendido que otra cosa. El mismo Harry no sabía por qué eligió ese nombre o esa relación en particular, pero tenía que convencer a Taft de sus buenas intenciones. Además, la expresión del rostro de Riddle había valido la pena.

Pareció funcionar, cuando la mirada del hombre se movió con cuidado sobre él, obviamente, comparando las características de Harry con las del propio Riddle. Harry era muy consciente de que parecía de alguna manera igual, e iba a jugar con esa carta.

"Recuérdale del paquete," incitó Riddle.

"Él es incapaz de llegar aquí por sí mismo así que, como su hijo, supongo que debo recuperar un paquete," Harry mintió.

Riddle dejó escapar una pequeña risa, rodeando la mesa hasta parar justo al lado de Harry. "Tú siendo mi hijo… Eso habría sido algo divertido, ¿no te parece?" se preguntó en voz alta. "Imagínate la sorpresa en el rostro del anciano."

Maldito Riddle y su retorcido sentido del humor.

"¿Podemos irnos ahora, señor Taft?" preguntó Harry, y trató de ocultar su impaciencia, así como su diversión. "Tengo mucha prisa."

El hombre se veía en conflicto y Harry y Riddle vieron el movimiento no tan sutil de sus ojos a medida que se lanzaron hacia la salida de la taberna.

"Imperialo ya," Riddle ordenó en un tono aburrido.

Fue hecho antes de que terminara de hablar.

Harry se había sorprendido cuando Riddle confesó que una muestra de su propia sangre estaba en manos de un muggle. Sin embargo, en cierto modo, parecía una cosa lógica de hacer. Voldemort no se habría arriesgado a salir con algo como esto al cuidado de un mago, seguidor o no. En cambio, un muggle bajo una maldición Imperius… Con toda honestidad, era brillante. No es que Harry lo admitiría en voz alta.

Voldemort y él esperaban en la pequeña sala de estar de Richard Taft como el hombre fue a buscar su paquete. Al parecer, el muggle no estaba al tanto de su contenido, sólo que era de gran valor y bajo ninguna circunstancia debe ser abierto. Ya se trate de otras personas o incluso él mismo. El hechizo que Riddle aplicó en él fue diseñado de esa manera.

Riddle ahora se encontraba a unos pasos por delante, mirándose demasiado tranquilo como pasa ser auténtico. Harry frunció el ceño ante las botellas de cerveza vacías situadas a los pies del sofá.

"Todavía no puedo creer que elegiste a un muggle alcohólico para guardar tu sangre."

"Es un marginado incluso en este lugar abandonado," explicó Riddle, mirando con disgusto a la basura. "Sin familia, sin amigos, sin riesgo de que alguien venga a este lugar, y sin querer descubrir el paquete. No es que en realidad pueda abrirlo, pero entiendes mi punto."

Riddle tenía razón. La casa no mostraba signos de tener otro inquilino y no hay fotografías enmarcadas en las paredes o decorando los muebles. Era una vista deprimente. El suelo crujía, alertándolos de la presencia del propietario. En sus manos había una pequeña caja negra, carente de cualquier diseño o bloqueo en particular. La mirada de Taft estaba vacía como se la entregó a Harry.

Giró hacia Riddle, que estaba mirando hacia ella con una expresión hambrienta en sus ojos.

"¿Parsel?" Harry supuso.

Un cabeceo fue su única respuesta cuando escuchó con calma a Riddle pronunciar la palabra 'abrete' un par de veces. En momentos como estos, Harry extrañaba realmente ser capaz de hablar y entender el idioma de las serpientes. Lo consiguió al segundo intento y la caja se abrió en un clic. Un pequeño vial lleno de sangre yacía inocentemente en su interior. Lo alzó con más cuidado de lo necesario, sosteniéndolo en su palma abierta para que Riddle lo pudiera ver mejor.

Harry casi dejo caer el vial ante la mirada de terror puro que adornaron las características del otro. Le recordó la expresión de Riddle usó cuando notó lo que Harry estuvo a punto de volver a hacer en su segundo año en Hogwarts. Justo antes de que apuñale el diario.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿No es tu sangre o?-"

Los dedos de Riddle se apretaron en torno de su palma como si estuviera tratando de mantener el vial por sí mismo. Pero, por supuesto, Harry no sintió alguna sensación psíquica o algo por el estilo. Sólo había una extraña frialdad en su mano.

"Alguien tomó una parte de ella," gruñó Riddle. "¡No está completo!"

Él estaba en lo correcto. El vial estaba un poco más de la mitad, pero Harry pensó que Riddle había vertido exactamente esta cantidad precisa. El mayor se volteó a mirar al muggle, con una mirada asesina en su rostro.

"Para," Harry soltó y le bloqueó el paso. "Déjame hacer el interrogatorio. No te puede ver de todos modos."

Riddle estaba claramente disgustado por la situación, pero le indicó a Harry que siguiera adelante con ello. Con el vial bien asegurado en una palma de sus manos, Harry sacó su varita antes de enfrentarse al muggle.

"¿A quién le diste la caja?"

"Nadie," el hombre respondió con una voz placida.

"Miente," Riddle silbó junto a él.

"No, no creo que esté mintiendo," Harry no estuvo de acuerdo. "Literalmente no puede. Lanzé un Imperius sobre él…"

Podía sentir como Riddle consideraba numerosas posibilidades en su mente antes de responder.

"O al menos su mente consciente no lo sabe."

Harry entendió la implicación a la vez. De inmediato, se sumergió en la cabeza del hombre y fue bombardeado con recuerdos sin sentido de trabajar en una fábrica cercana, beber o dormir de vez en cuando con una mujer casada local. Se concentró en los pensamientos con respecto al paquete, pastoreó durante el tiempo en que Riddle se lo había dado al muggle. Harry estaba cerca de decir que no había nada que ver cuando un rostro familiar le hizo detenerse y la memoria en particular sucedía ante sus ojos.

Se retiró de la cabeza de Taft violentamente para encontrar al hombre encogido en el suelo y con falta de aire. La cara de Riddle se oscureció inmediatamente su visión.

"¿Qué viste?"

Harry parpadeó y se movió de nuevo antes de perder el equilibrio. Riddle se movió para atraparlo, pero su brazo pasó a través del propio Harry. Harry tropezó en una mesa mientras trataba de calmar su respiración, con cuidado de no ejercer demasiada presión sobre el vial en su mano. Conociendo a Riddle, estaba seguro de que tenía varios encantos de protección, pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

"Habla, Potter. ¿Qué viste?" Riddle le reprendió a medida que se acercaba.

Harry consideró decirle al hombre que lo deje en paz por unos segundos, pero decidió no hacerlo. Este no era el momento para discutir.

"Había una mujer – una bruja," Harry finalmente logró decir. Los ojos de Riddle eran penetrantes, mientras esperaba a que terminara de hablar. "Ella uso el mismo método que hemos hecho para tratar con el hombre."

"Eso es poco probable. Nadie más que nosotros dos sabe acerca de esto," argumentó Riddle. "Y no explica cómo podría haber abierto la caja."

Harry no pudo detener la risa histérica que escapo de sus labios.

"Ella es una vidente, la misma que me encontró hace unos meses para hablarme de la profecía. Acerca del niño que maté. Por lo que recuerdo al pasar a través de su mente, ella va por el nombre de Althea o algo por el estilo."

El muggle dejó escapar otro sonido de dolor, pero ni él ni Riddle se molestaron para darle siquiera una mirada. Ellos se estaban mirando el uno al otro. La cabeza de Harry todavía estaba latiendo pero logró ignorarlo tanto como sea posible. Riddle se veía lívido.

"Estuviste en su mente y no encontraste nada sospechoso en lo absoluto," la voz de Riddle resonó, como ni no pudiera creer que Harry había sido tan estúpido.

"Yo… en ese momento, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la profecía," dijo Harry antes de elevar su voz en defensa. "Y si se las arregló para encontrar un camino alrededor de _tus_ hechizos, estoy seguro que ella habría sido capaz de ocultar sus pensamientos de mí."

Harry se sintió más avergonzado que enojado. La posibilidad de que la bruja mayor le jugó para asesinar a un niño inocente le molestaba. Pero se mantuvo en silencio, observando a la mandíbula de Riddle trabajar algunas veces.

"Una vez que obtenga una forma física, me mostrarás tus recuerdos," amenazó Riddle. "Y después de eso, la encontraremos y recuperaremos mi sangre."

Riddle podría estar hablando para sí mismo pero asintió de todos modos. Una vez que lo trajeran de vuelta el vínculo entre ellos sería más potente que nunca. Si alguien estaba en posesión de la sangre de uno de ellos… la idea era escalofriante. Por no hablar de la supuesta profecía que hizo, pero eso era algo que sólo Harry trataría.

También estaba la pregunta de cuándo 'yo' cambió por un 'nosotros'. O cuando empezó a estar de acuerdo con él tan fácilmente.

"Y lo haremos. Después de tu resurrección," Harry dijo y elevó el vial una vez más. "¿Es suficiente para ello, no?"

"Afortunadamente, sí."

Era casi como si la vidente sabía la cantidad exacta de sangre requerida para el ritual.

"Ahora deshazte del muggle y vuelve a tu apartamento," pronunció Riddle, distanciándose de Harry. "Allí discutiremos los detalles."

Él esperó un momento en la puerta hasta que Harry murmuró el hechizo mortal antes de conducirlos por la fría noche.

* * *

 **NOTA DE TRADUCTORA.**

¡Hola! ¿Cómo estáis? Espero se encuentren muy bien.

Aquí les comparto esta nueva historia donde nuestros dos queridos protagonistas pasarán por una nueva y grandiosa aventura.

Por cierto, ¿qué les pareció? Los reviews son siempre bienvenidos.

Ya traiga muchas ganas de traerles esta historia, pero por la escuela y el trabajo, me era imposible traer dos historias al mismo tiempo. Pero al estar en un período corto de vacaciones, ¡finalmente encontré el tiempo para realizarlo!

Sobre las actualizaciones, estas no serán tan seguidas como me gustaría. Esto debido a la cantidad tan considerable de capítulo que, si bien es mejor, tardo un poco más a comparación de otros fics que tienen de a 1K – 2k de palabras. En cambio, esta historia tiene un rango de 6-10K. La parte buena, es que ya tengo comenzado el capítulo siguiente, así que este no creo que tarde tanto jeje… _(¡No prometo nada!)_

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

-Maya.

 _PD. He de confesar, que mientras traducía la parte de Harry diciendole a Richard Taft que era hijo de Riddle, en lugar de 'Harry Riddle' escribí 'Harry de Riddle' XDDD y me dí cuenta hasta que revisé el capítulo._


	2. Capítulo 2

**An I for an I**

 _ **By:**_ **lorddmarvoloriddle**

 _ **Traducción:**_ _Maya-0196_

 **Resumen:** Después de la guerra, Harry aprende que no hay tal cosa como una vida normal. Al menos no para él. (Harry Potter/ Tom Riddle) (Contiene descripciones gráficas de violencia).

 **Enlace al original:** / s / 12254891 / 1 / An – I – for – an – I

 **Disclaimer.** Harry Potter así como ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, sino a la diosa J.K. Rowling. Esta obra está hecha sin ánimo de lucro.

Esta obra es una **TRADUCCIÓN.** La trama presentada a continuación está ideada por **lorddmarvoloriddle** , quien muy amablemente me dio su _autorización_ para traducirla. _Lo único que me pertenece, son los errores ortográficos y gramaticales ;-;_

 **Capítulo II**

Al ver al mismo hombre emerger de un caldero ardiente por segunda vez en la vida de Harry era una experiencia extraña. Frotó distraídamente el corte ahora sano en su palma izquierda como los pies descalzos de Riddle finalmente tocaron la gruesa capa de nieve que cubría el suelo. O mejor dicho, Tom Riddle lo hizo, mirándose como la proyección de la Piedra, su fantasma, o lo que sea que solía ser hace unos minutos antes. Sólo que ahora estaba desnudo.

Harry trató de no mirar demasiado a sus partes inferiores, fijando obstinadamente su mirada en el atractivo rostro en su lugar.

El cabello negro de Riddle estaba desordenado, una hebra o dos caían sobre sus ojos grises y arruinaba su aspecto generalmente impecable. Como si el hombre pudiera leer su mente, Riddle los peinó hacia atrás con un elegante movimiento de su mano. Sin embargo, Harry estaba seguro de que sus pensamientos estaban a salvo ocultos de todos, incluyendo al antiguo Señor Oscuro de pie a unos pasos y pareciendo no estar afectado por el frío.

El mismo Harry se apoyó en la tumba de Tom Riddle Sr., con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, mirando a su hijo. El mayor se quedó allí. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, Harry psíquicamente podía sentir las oleadas de magia, el poder puro que irradiaba del hombre sólo con respirar. Era intoxicante.

Finalmente, después de lo que parecieron horas, Riddle ocultó su magia mientras un largo traje negro se materializó de la nada sobre sus anchos hombros. Harry estaba agradecido, ya que hizo que su futura conversación fuera un poco menos difícil. No sentir el poder de Riddle por todo el lugar también.

"Funcionó," dijo Harry, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

"Por supuesto que sí," dijo Riddle arrastrando las palabras, y apretando sus dedos algunas veces, como si estuviera acostumbrándose a su propio cuerpo. "Después de todo, has realizado el ritual bajo mi guía."

Harry giró los ojos ante la arrogancia en las palabras del otro hombre, pero era la verdad. Y ambos lo sabían bien.

"Tu modestia es verdaderamente asombrosa. Y, por cierto, tu varita está allá," Harry hizo un gesto detrás del alto hombre hacia el objeto situado en una caja gris flotante.

Este voló directo hacia la palma abierta de Riddle antes de que Harry terminará de hablar y el soporte desapareció en el aire. Unas chispas plateadas salieron de la punta de la varita ante el contacto con su amo.

Riddle volvió a poner su atención a Harry, lo miró de arriba hacia abajo, y tomó su postura relajada contra la tumba de su padre. El hombre parecía estar intrigado por la vista. Dio un paso más y más cerca, la nieve crujía bajo sus pies. Harry no se movió ni una pulgada o dio un paso lejos de donde se encontraba. Ni siquiera cuando sintió el cálido aliento del otro contra su mejilla.

"No me tienes miedo," reflexionó Riddle, y los dedos sólidos apretaron alrededor de uno de los brazos de Harry para alejarlo de su cuerpo. No era lo suficientemente apretado para lastimarlo pero tampoco era agradable. Harry se encogió de hombros, todavía con su brazo agarrado por Riddle.

"Bien, por el momento, soy consciente de lo que quieres y cuáles son tus objetivos. Más o menos. Por no mencionar, que los entiendo. No puedes temerle a alguien que entiendes."

Riddle bajó su mirada hacia él, silenciosamente tomando las palabras de Harry.

"Un punto de vista interesante que tienes," argumentó Riddle. "Pero estás equivocado. El saber de lo que alguien es capaz sólo sirve para hacerte más atemorizado de esa persona. El privilegio de la ignorancia desaparece. Así que dime, Chico-que-vivió, mi Elegido, Harry Potter. ¿Cómo no tienes miedo de lo que podría hacerte ahora?"

La pregunta podría haber sido retórica pero Harry iba a responder de todos modos, y finalmente liberó su brazo del agarre de Riddle. No había ira en los ojos del otro hombre ante la acción, pero no hizo movimiento alguno para detener a Harry.

"Y sin embargo no es así." Porque, nos guste o no, por el momento, nos necesitamos el uno al otro para mantenernos con vida."

Por un momento, Harry estaba seguro de que Riddle lo iba a golpear. Pero el hombre se limitó a sonreír, como si Harry hubiese dicho una broma muy divertida.

"Entonces me temo que la edad no te ha hecho muy sabio," Riddle concluyó.

Y así como así, extendió su mano en un gesto que era demasiado educado para que sea de su anterior posible-amenaza.

"¿Debemos?"

Juguetonas palabras, pero no había rastro de diversión en la voz o expresión de Riddle. Harry no se molestó en responder; simplemente colocó su mano en la más grande de Voldemort y esperó a sentir el tirón familiar en su ombligo. Ambos permanecieron en silencio mientras los largos dedos de Riddle se apretaron alrededor de la suya con más fuerza de la necesaria.

En opinión de Harry Mittenwald estaba más allá de impresionante, con sus calles estrechas y casas magníficamente decoradas. Parecía algo salido de un cuento de hadas. La pequeña ciudad en los Alpes de Baviera había sido su casa durante dos días y Harry se las arregló para ser impresionado por su belleza. Sobre todo ahora, durante el invierno.

Alquilaron una habitación individual por órdenes de Riddle en un hotel del centro cuyo nombre Harry apenas podía pronunciar al tratar de familiarizarse con el área antes de actuar.

Harry suspiró y dio unos golpecitos con los dedos sobre el cristal de la ventana. Fuera un grupo de niños finalmente lograron fijar la cabeza el muñeco de nieve de donde había caído hace un rato. Era casi de noche y ahora las farolas eran encendidas por la gente del lugar, echando un caliente resplandor sobre el lugar.

"Potter."

Harry se volteó al escuchar el sonido de la voz de Riddle para encontrar a este vestido para salir, con abrigo y todo. El mismo Harry había estado listo desde hace bastante tiempo.

"¿Crees que encontraremos algo allí?" Harry no pudo evitar preguntar. "¿Sobre Althea? Probablemente borró los recuerdos de todos sólo para estar a salvo. Por lo menos eso es lo que hubiera hecho."

En realidad hubiera ido directamente al escondite de la Vidente en esas montañas. Pero Riddle tenía razón. Lo mejor era esperar aquí y primero tratar de obtener alguna información en vez de lanzarse directamente a lo desconocido.

"Tal vez. O tal vez no, no importa. Sé manejar los encantos de memoria si es necesario," Riddle dijo mientras se ponía un par de guantes negros. "Además, hay que familiarizarnos con el lugar. Hacernos pasar por unos turistas muggle es fácil. Ahora salgamos."

El encargado del hotel era un hombre pelirrojo de unos cincuenta años que amablemente los saludó al salir del edificio. Harry levantó una ceja a Riddle cuando el otro hombre respondió en un perfecto alemán.

"¿Hay algo que no sabes?" preguntó Harry. "¿Además de ser una buena persona?"

"Difícilmente. No es que estés en posición para hablar sobre bondad."

Harry permaneció en silencio mientras pasaban por el grupo de niños y su muñeco de nieve. Obtuvieron unas cuantas miradas curiosas, pero afortunadamente no hubo bolsas de nieve. Él vió como los labios de Riddle se curveó disgustado ante la vista.

"No te gustan los niños," concluyó Harry, cuidando no resbalar en la calle congelada y chocar con su compañero por error.

El otro asintió con la cabeza, al parecer, no afectado por su breve contacto con su cuerpo. Harry no ofreció una disculpa.

"¿Qué es lo que les gusta de ellos?" preguntó Riddle. "Son ruidosos, sucios, y carecen de una inteligencia mínima para una conversación soportable."

"Todos hemos sido niños," Harry trató de razonar.

"Eso es cierto, pero no recuerdo nunca haber sido tan idiota. Ahora vamos a poner fin a esta conversación sin sentido. Estamos aquí."

El nombre de la tienda se podía leer "Anticuario*" y era exactamente el mismo que Harry vió en la corta imagen que obtuvo de la mente de la Vidente hace unos meses. Hasta el número diez pintado en la puerta. Estaba oxidado ahora pero aún podía el tono rojo distinguirse.

Una campana sonó cuando entraron. Riddle fue primero y Harry le siguió, tosiendo ante el fuerte olor que invadió su nariz. Había una fragancia humeante en el aire que se añadió al olor natural húmedo de la desgastada tienda. Los ojos de Harry comenzaron a lagrimear.

"¿Cómo puedo ayudarles?"

La anciana detrás del mostrador les preguntó en un Inglés roto mientras les sonreía a ambos. Manos huesudas cerraban las páginas de un libro grande y su largo cabello blanco estaba recogido en la parte superior de su cabeza en una trenza complicada. No parecía que el olor le molestara en lo más mínimo.

"Buenas noches," comenzó Riddle, mostrándole a la dama una sonrisa deslumbrante.

La mujer sonrió y soltó una risita. Harry se esforzó por no girar los ojos ante el comportamiento coqueto de Riddle. Era Hepzibah Smith una vez más. Harry sólo esperaba que esta señora no terminase como esta. Ella parecía amigable.

"Hola," añadió Harry y salió detrás de Riddle para ser propiamente visto. "Estamos sólo mirando alrededor pero si necesitamos cualquier ayuda se lo haremos saber inmediatamente."

"Por supuesto, cariño."

Harry le ofreció una sonrisa honesta y decidió inspeccionar el estante al otro lado de la habitación. Riddle le seguía de cerca. Todo tipo de baratijas muggle estaban exhibidas allí, desde cajas con joyas hasta complejos mecanismos de relojería. Todo lindo pero carecía de cualquier rastro de magia.

Riddle se inclinó por encima de su hombro, fingiendo inspeccionar un soldado de juguete brillante.

"No detecto nada. No en esta parte de la tienda, al menos."

Su caliente aliento cayó sobre el cuello de Harry mientras hablaba, el tono lo suficientemente bajo para que solamente él lo escuche. Estaban de pie demasiado cerca.

"Yo tampoco," dijo Harry y echó un vistazo al fondo de la tienda donde se almacenaba los montones de libros. "¿Tú crees…?"

Riddle suspiró. "Espera aquí, Potter. Voy a ir a revisar."

Harry lo vió alejarse hasta que la espalda de Riddle desapareció detrás de un librero. Dándose la vuelta, vio a la mujer que lo miraba con una sonrisa de complicidad en sus arrugados labios. Sus dedos se movieron, a un suspiro de sacar su varita. Si intentaba algo…

"Joven, perdóname por interrumpir, pero usted y su marido hacen una pareja encantadora." Al ver la cara sorprendida de Harry se apresuró a añadir. "O amante. Se me sigue olvidando que la mayoría de las parejas no se casan en estos días."

Harry abrió la boca para negar la ridícula suposición, pero no tenía sentido. Lo que ella o cualquier otro pensaba no importaba. En lugar de ello, Harry torpemente movió su cabeza en lo que esperaba era aceptación y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando vio a Riddle regresar. No estuvo sorprendido por la repentina mirada vacía en los ojos de la mujer.

"Nuestra vidente estuvo aquí," Riddle habló, y le indicó a Harry la salida. "Algunos de los libros en la parte de arriba están llenos de teoría mágica. Nada demasiado comprometedor, pero una gran cantidad de estantes están vacíos."

"Los tomó," concluyó Harry, dejando a la puerta caer contra las manos de Riddle. "Quiero decir, mira este lugar. No se ve como si tuviera un montón de clientes. Es el lugar perfecto para que una bruja maneje sus asuntos en una ciudad totalmente muggle."

"También llegué a la misma conclusión. Volveremos aquí después de descubrir que tiene ver Althea con esta tienda. Dudo que ella sólo era una fiel cliente en busca de viejos brazaletes," dijo Riddle con un resoplido.

"Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Volvemos al hotel ahora?" Harry levantó su vista cuando un copo de nieve le tocó su rostro.

Estupendo. Volvía a nevar.

Afuera estaba oscuro y las calles estaban llenas de gente que se tomó un tiempo para tener un paseo nocturno, todos admirando las coloridas chucherías expuestas en la ventana de la tienda. Harry y Riddle se apresuraron a alejarse del "Anticuario" y quedaron detrás de una pequeña familia con dos hijos.

El camino de regreso al hotel fue breve y extrañamente agradable. Caminaban lado a lado a través el pequeño pueblo, rodeado por más gente de la que Harry había esperado teniendo en cuenta las condiciones climatológicas. Sin embargo, nadie parecía particularmente interesado en Riddle o en él como el lugar estaba lleno de turistas de todas las edades y nacionalidades. Entre muchos otros, ambos fueron simplemente mezclados en la multitud.

Riddle era agradable compañía, Harry pronto se dio cuenta. Sin que se lo preguntase, le ofreció a Harry pequeñas piezas de conocimiento en relación con el pueblo y su historia. Normalmente este tipo de cosas aburrían a Harry, pero el otro hombre hizo que todo parezca más atractivo que lo que eran en realidad. De igual forma, no le importaba responder a las ocasionales preguntas de Harry. Cosas como '¿Qué hay ahí?' o '¿Sabes por qué esa casa está construida de esa manera?' encontrándose con explicaciones breves pero bien planteadas.

Harry se preguntó si esta pequeña charla estaba destinada a alejar de sus mentes su problema actual. Lo más probable fuera que estuviese contento o al menos funcionaba. Le dolía su cabeza, sabiendo que era inútil pensar en la vidente en este momento. Él sufría por una noche completa de descanso sin tener que preocuparse del mañana. Por lo menos ahora que estaban seguros que Althea realmente había estado en Mittlenwald, entonces ellos podían relajarse. Aunque sea sólo un poco.

Cuando regresaron a su habitación, Harry se dirigió directamente hacia el baño para conseguir un cambio de ropa. Una parte de él quería olvidarse de todo lo que vió y sus problemas. Para disfrutar el poco tiempo en que ellos pasarían allí, lejos de cualquier persona que Riddle o él conozca.

Harry terminó de bañarse con bastante rapidez, y cuando salió de la ducha, vestido con una ropa abrigada agradable, encendió fuego caliente en la chimenea. Se detuvo un momento en la puerta, una toalla en su mano, mirando a Riddle. El hombre estaba cómodamente sentado en su pequeño sofá, haciendo girar una copa de vino en sus largos dedos. Su camisa negra tenía unos pocos botones desabrochados. No es como si Harry estuviese mirando tal cosa.

 _Su marido._

Harry casi se rió de la idea. Imaginando a Tom Riddle ser el marido de alguien. _Su_ marido. La anciana ni siquiera había estado cerca de lo que ellos eran.

Pero, ¿qué eran?

No eran enemigos, al menos ya no. ¿Socios? ¿Tal vez aliados? De alguna manera, ninguna de esas palabras calzaba con los dos. Harry no estaba seguro de que hubiera alguna.

"¿Vas a permanecer allí toda la noche, Potter?" Riddle se burló, y levantó una elegante ceja. "No muerdo. No tan fuerte, al menos."

Harry se rió entre dientes.

"Buen intento de ser divertido. Sólo para que sepas, eras mucho más agradable cuando no tenías un cuerpo."

"En ese entonces yo no sabía de una mujer que tuviera mi sangre," bromeó Riddle. "Ahora siéntate. Parece que deseas hablar."

Harry no vio ninguna razón para declinar; la silla en la que se sentó estaba caliente por estar al frente de la chimenea. Estaban cara a cara ahora. Harry aceptó la copa de vino que le ofreció Riddle al estirar su brazo.

"Te escuché hablar con la muggle mientras estábamos en la tienda," dijo Riddle después de tomar un gran sorbo de su bebida.

Harry casi se ahoga. "Sí, uhm…," comenzó, debatiendo si decirle la verdad o no. "Bueno… ella pensó que estábamos casados. ¿Lo puedes creer?"

Riddle no se rió. No es que Harry lo hubiese esperado. En cambio, parecía intrigado por el resultado de los acontecimientos.

"¿Lo hizo? Me pregunto qué le dio esa impresión."

Su voz destilaba sarcasmo.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Harry preocupado.

"Nosotros siempre hemos sido una gran pareja, ¿no te parece? Nuestra relación es excepcional. Enemigos, aliados, el nombre que le quieras dar. Sé sincero, ¿Cuántas personas notas cuando estoy en la misma habitación que tú? O lo más cercano a este hecho."

Negarlo era ridículo, especialmente cuando Harry era consciente de que Riddle tenía razón. Y Riddle sabía que Harry lo sabía. La presencia del hombre siempre había exigido su atención. Incluso en su segundo año, cuando no tenía idea de que Tom Riddle y Voldemort eran uno y el mismo.

"Bueno, sí," admitió finalmente. "Pero no es así."

Ambos sabían lo que _'eso'_ significaba.

"O tal vez así es como nos vemos ante todos los demás," concluyó Riddle con voz apacible.

"¿Y no te molesta? Que la gente piense que nosotros somos-" Harry comenzó, pero inmediatamente se cortó.

"Me han llamado cosas peores que homosexual. Así que no, no me molesta."

Harry se quedó aturdido por la sinceridad en su voz. A veces se olvidó del niño huérfano, pobre sorteado en Slytherin sin un apellido apropiado. Harry tomó un sorbo de su bebida para tener algo que hacer con sus manos.

"¿Y que hay sobre mañana? Tal vez deberíamos de ir directamente a su casa y tratar con ella. Ver lo que quiere con nosotros," dijo Harry, tratando de cambiar el tema. "Somos lo suficientemente fuertes para eso."

Riddle negó con la cabeza.

"Todavía no. Quiero buscas a fondo en la tienda, algo extraño está pasando allí. Algo que hace que la vidente esté interesada en ese lugar. No sé exactamente qué es en este momento, pero sé que tengo razón. La mente de la mujer había sido fácil de entrar, aunque sea una muggle. Alguien lo había hecho antes, a menudo de hecho. No necesitas ser demasiado inteligente para averiguarlo."

Harry suspiró, ignorando el posible-insulto de Riddle. El hombre claramente no quería hablar de ese tema nunca más.

"Entonces vamos a ir mañana por la mañana."

Riddle asintió, con el rostro ilegible. Sus ojos eran diferentes, más cálidos. O tal vez era sólo por el fuego que se reflejaba en ellos. Se veía muy guapo.

Harry se dio cuenta de que había estado mirando y rápidamente desvió sus ojos. Estaba agradecido de que el otro hombre no lo había visto. Eso habría sido difícil de explicar.

"Además, tengo que admitir que estaba bastante entretenido por la historia que le formaste al muggle. Sobre que eras mi hijo," continuó Riddle.

"No te ves de la edad suficiente para ser mi padre," Harry se opuso, y volteó su mirada para encontrar la atención del otro hombre ya fija en él.

Él consiguió una mirada divertida de su una vez-enemigo.

"Eso es debatible."

La imagen mental de Riddle teniendo sexo con un desconocido vino a la mente de Harry. Era difícil mantener la vista en sus ojos después de ese pensamiento. Harry miró a la cama king size, luchando por encontrar una manera de salir de esta conversación.

"¿Dónde duerme cada quién?" preguntó.

"Toma la cama."

No había rastro de ironía en las palabras del otro hombre.

"Pues buenas noches."

"Buenas noches, Harry." Riddle le respondió sin mirarlo a los ojos, mirando hacia el frente a las llamas de la chimenea, su anterior actitud juguetona desapareciendo inmediatamente.

Una vez escondido bajo las sabanas, rodeado por el calor, observó la espalda de Riddle mientras este seguía bebiendo su vino. Era extraño, pensó Harry. La facilidad con la que se acostumbró a quedarse dormido a la presencia del Señor Oscuro. Cómo no se sintió vulnerable al hacerlo.

Muy pronto Harry se quedó dormido mirando fijamente a Riddle, concentrándose en el ritmo constante de su respiración.

Volvieron a la mañana siguiente al Anticuario, justo después del desayuno. Al igual que antes, la anciana les dio la bienvenida antes de que su mirada se volviera vidriosa una vez que Riddle se paró frente a ella.

"Fija la marca en la puerta," ordenó Riddle. "Dudo que tenga ningún cliente a esta hora de la mañana, pero prefería no ser molestado mientras buscamos en el lugar. Preguntas pueden surgir si algún turista o dos de repente desaparecen."

Harry hizo lo que le dijo. El interior de la tienda estaba a oscuras a pesar de ser temprano. Las cortinas estaban fuertemente cerradas con sólo unas pocas luces alumbrando el lugar. Distinguió las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso detrás del mostrador. Después de que Riddle mandara un hechizo que indicó que ninguna otra persona estaba con los tres de ellos en la casa, se movieron, varitas listas, por si acaso. Cualquier poderosa bruja o mago habrían sido capaces de pasar bajo el encantamiento.

Harry casi no ve la entrada al sótano a su derecha. La puerta estaba entreabierta y él tiró de la manga de Riddle para llamar su atención. El hombre no habló y simplemente siguió la mirada de Harry.

"Debemos separarnos," murmuró Riddle, estrechando los ojos ante la oscuridad que los rodeaba.

A Harry no le gustó mucho la sugerencia pero entendía la necesidad de la situación. Tan pronto como terminen en ese lugar, mejor. No es que él realmente esperase encontrar algo ahí. Nada más, aparte de polvo, de todos modos.

"Voy a revisar arriba entonces."

Harry continuó sin esperar la respuesta de Riddle. Subir fue un proceso lento porque era difícil ver incluso un par de pasos por delante. Pero, ¿por qué estaba tan oscuro? ¿No tenían electricidad o lámparas? ¿Velas? Parado en la parte superior de las escaleras, Harry lo escuchó. Fuera de su respiración, todo era absoluto silencio.

Harry vagamente podía distinguir cuatro puertas – o mejor dicho; su contorno. Dos a la derecha y dos a la izquierda. Las cosas serían más rápidas si Riddle hubiera ido con él. Bueno… Él inhaló e intentó abrir la primera puerta a su izquierda lo más silenciosamente posible. Estaba abierta. El olor de los libros invadió sus fosas nasales y después de cerrar la puerta detrás de él, Harry encendió la punta de su varita.

Era una sala de almacenamiento de algún tipo, pero no sólo para los libros como inicialmente esperaba. Piezas de muebles estaban esparcidos alrededor, dos armarios empotrados, y un pequeño armario con una sola asa. Nada fuera de lo común. Nada olía a magia. Incluso los polvorientos libros eran muggles, no como los de abajo.

Harry suspiró mientras dejaba que la luz desaparezca y a ciegas caminó hacia delante para tirar de la puerta abierta. Estaba a medio camino cuando sufrió de un dolor repentino en su estómago, su varita volando de su mano hacia algún lugar en la oscuridad. Harry aterrizó sobre su espalda, su mano sobre su estómago, sintiendo que algo salía de él. Parpadeando a través del agudo dolor, Harry luchó por levantar la cabeza y ver a su atacante, pero era como si no tuviese huesos. Tenía un momento difícil incluso para mantener los ojos abiertos. Harry tuvo que llamar a Riddle antes de desmayarse. O antes de que su atacante quisiera venir por una segunda ronda. Sentía la humedad en su ropa, empapando a través de su abrigo de invierno. Cuando no pudo mantener su mano apretada sobre su lesión, se deslizó y cayó en la sangre caliente. _Su_ sangre.

"Riddle," Harry trató de gritar, pero no salió nada más que un susurro. " _Tom,"_ volvió a llamar, alcanzando desesperadamente su conexión mental sólo para encontrar la nada. "Tom, ayu-" comenzó, pero se atragantó y sintió derramarse sangre por sus labios. Se estaba haciendo más y más difícil permanecer consciente. Las extremidades de Harry estaban entumecidas. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo había pasado, se sentían como horas. Pero también podían ser sólo unos segundos. Al menos su atacante no lo había golpeado de nuevo.

Harry no sabía por qué, pero pensaba tener una idea del porqué el dolor comenzó a desaparecer. Se estaba quedando dormido.

* * *

*Anticuario. Es un establecimiento en donde se venden antigüedades.

* * *

 **NOTA DE TRADUCTORA.**

CHAN CHAN CHAN. Continuando con esta maravillosa historia. ¡Voldemort ha vuelto en carne y hueso! Y más vivo y sensual que nunca, Bitc**. Tom y Harry van a la tienda a investigar, donde esta Vidente ha estado frecuentando aparentemente por alguna razón. Una ancianita shippeadora. Harry y Tom tienen una "cita" —digan lo que digan, es una cita a mis ojos :'V—. Alguien está empezando a sentir cosas…Harry es atacado por un desconocido. ¿Quién será? ¿Dónde está Tom?

¡Eso y más preguntas lo resolveremos en el próximo capítulo!

Y recuerden, los reviews son siempre MUY bienvenidos y son el principal alimento de cualquier autor/traductor. Cualquier opinión que tengan, aunque sea para decir 'Me encanta', es muy bien recibida. ;D

¡Nos vemos, babes!

-Maya.

 _¿Alguien notó ESA la tensión sexual? Y maldito Tom, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan malditamente encantador, guapo, sensual e irresistible? Sin contar a la abuela shippeadora del Tomarry xD. Hasta ya nos lo confirmaron por el mismo Tommy. Ellos dos son una GRANDIOSA pareja. No se diga más.  
_


	3. Capítulo 3

**An I for an I**

 _ **By:**_ **lorddmarvoloriddle**

 _ **Traducción:**_ _Maya-0196_

 **Resumen:** Después de la guerra, Harry aprende que no hay tal cosa como una vida normal. Al menos no para él. (Harry Potter/ Tom Riddle) (Contiene descripciones gráficas de violencia).

 **Enlace al original:** / s / 12254891 / 1 / An – I – for – an – I

 **Disclaimer.** Harry Potter así como ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, sino a la diosa J.K. Rowling. Esta obra está hecha sin ánimo de lucro.

Esta obra es una **TRADUCCIÓN.** La trama presentada a continuación está ideada por **lorddmarvoloriddle** , quien muy amablemente me dio su _autorización_ para traducirla. _Lo único que me pertenece, son los errores ortográficos y gramaticales ;-;_

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

Voldemort sabía que algo no estaba bien tan pronto como dejó el sótano. No había nada que ver en ese lugar, sólo cajas llenas de mercancía muggle para la tienda de arriba y algunas arañas por aquí y allá. Polvo cubría todas las superficies disponibles pero eso no le molestó en lo más mínimo. Era familiar, un recordatorio de sus días en Hogwarts y trabajando en Borgin and Burke's. Hace mucho tiempo.

Consideró mirar alrededor un poco más antes de que lo sintió. Algo que no podía describir. Un frío dentro de su pecho que se extendía a través de todo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Los ojos de Voldemort volaron a la parte superior de la escalera. _Potter._ Desde su… muerte no había sentido al chico como antes. Cómo él esperaba. La conexión todavía estaba allí en alguna parte, pero estaba nublada, oscurecida. A pesar de esto Voldemort intentó contactarse y sólo encontró silencio del otro al final del enlace. Su inquietud creció.

Voldemort podía dejar su magia suelta pero decidió no hacerlo. Lo más probable era que alguien más, aparte de Potter podía ser capaz de sentirlo. Su visión se acostumbró a la oscuridad por lo que cuando tomó la izquierda en la parte superior de las escaleras los vió inmediatamente.

Dos figuras, una de pie sobre el segundo quien yacía inmóvil en el suelo. Su molestia inicial por no ser capaz de sentirlos se desvaneció cuando vio quién estaba debajo. Harry Potter, en un charco de su propia sangre, no se movía.

Voldemort sorprendió al otro hombre en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejándolo inconsciente. Las luces iluminaron el pasillo como se colocó de rodillas al lado de Potter y buscó su pulso. La ropa de Harry estaba roja, goteando de la herida en su estómago. Él sabía que una cosa era cierta. El chico _no podía_ morir, al menos no en este momento. No mientras la desgraciada mujer tenía su sangre. Voldemort lo _necesitaba_ para vivir. Necesitaba a Potter más que nada en su vida en este momento. Cuando sus dedos encontraron un pulso débil, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y lanzó una gran variedad de hechizos curativos sobre el lastimado cuerpo.

Sus pantalones estaban empapados de la sangre de Potter en el momento en que terminó. El pulsó del chico volvía a la normalidad ahora y Voldemort se permitió relajarse. Estaba a salvo, sus planes estaban seguros. Harry Potter iba a vivir. Con un movimiento de su mano, la ropa de Harry volvió a la normalidad, el pequeño charco de sangre debajo de él también desapareció. Antes de levantarse, sus dedos se rozaron ligeramente sobre la famosa cicatriz en la frente del niño. Sobre su enlace.

Era hora de tratar con el otro hombre.

.

.

Harry tenía un mal sabor de boca en el momento en que recobró la conciencia. Con los ojos cerrados, escuchó, pero sólo había silencio a su alrededor. Su cuerpo no le dolía, lo que le hizo preguntarse si todo había sido un sueño elaborado. Nada se filtraba de su estómago o de cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo, Harry decidió, mientras palmeada su herida a través de la ropa que no era suya. No encontró nada mal.

Sus ojos se abrieron, notando el desconocido lugar. Estaba acostado en una cama en una habitación desconocida, completamente solo. El fuego ardía constante en la chimenea y sus anteriores ropas estaban cuidadosamente dobladas en una silla. Sólo podía ver el bosque fuera de las ventanas. Su varita no estaba a la vista.

Harry estaba casi fuera de la cama cuando la puerta a su derecha se abrió, sorprendiéndolo. Pero sólo era Riddle. El hombre silenciosamente observó el estado de Harry antes de avanzar por la habitación y convocar no-verbalmente una silla al lado de su cama.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" Harry comenzó antes de que Riddle pudiese incluso sentarse correctamente. "Y, ¿dónde estamos?"

Riddle suspiró, sacando la varita de Harry desde el bolsillo de su pantalón, arrojándola sobre el colchón. Harry la tomó inmediatamente.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Bien, creo. Pero, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? Recuerdo-"

"Fuiste apuñalado, eso fue lo que pasó," Riddle expresó, "Sobre la pregunta de dónde estamos… Es complicado."

Observó a su antiguo enemigo, sólo para darse cuenta de los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos y las arrugas en su camisa blanca. ¿Había el otro hombre siquiera dormido?

"Explica entonces," Harry dijo.

"Cuando llegué arriba vi al hombre de pie junto a ti. Traté con él para proceder a curar tu próximo caso de muerte. Traerte de vuelta había sido extremadamente difícil y molesto teniendo en cuenta que no tienes otras maneras de anclarte a este mundo como yo hice.

Harry parpadeó. Se acordó de lo rápido que había sido su atacante. Sólo había sentido dolor justo antes de derrumbarse. Si Riddle no hubiera llegado…

"¿Le mataste?" preguntó Harry, colocando las sábanas sobre su cuerpo, de repente sintiendo frío.

Riddle le lanzó una mirada como si él fuera increíblemente estúpido. "Por supuesto que no. Simplemente le aturdí y el sigue inconsciente, mientras me ocupaba de tu condición," se corrigió con el ceño fruncido en su rostro. "A pesar de que la ocasión no se presentó."

Harry lo miró por unos momentos. "No entiendo. ¿Se escapó? ¿O cómo?"

Harry no podía imaginar que alguien sea capaz de escapar de Voldemort. Nadie más que Dumbledore y él, por lo menos.

"Althea llegó justó después de que te sané. Demostró que estaba en lo cierto," declaró Riddle con aire de suficiencia. "La tienda _era_ un lugar de reunión para ellos."

"¿Ellos? ¿Qué quieres decir con ellos?"

"Se hacen llamar 'The Dark Knights' ( **N/T:** Los Caballeros Oscuros, Los Caballeros de la Oscuridad). Un recordatorio del primer nombre para mis Mortífagos, supongo. Los Caballeros de Walpurgis."

Antes de que Harry pudiera abrir su boca, Riddle continuó.

"Althea es su líder y afirmó que su objetivo era traerme de regreso. Sus números son más grandes de lo que pensaba inicialmente, y eso es lo único que pude reunir en las pocas horas pasadas aquí."

Estaba claro por la manera en que Riddle habló que no estaba satisfecho con su actual situación. Había algo más acerca de la manera en que se comportó.

"¿Ella te quería de regreso? ¿Por qué?" preguntó Harry, con sus ojos fijos en Riddle.

El mayor le devolvió la mirada con mucha más intensidad de la necesaria. Como si estuviera tratando de comunicarle algo sin llegar a decirlo. Harry consideró preguntarle directamente, pero la expresión de Riddle lo detuvo.

"Ella tuvo una visión hace unos años. Sobre un futuro donde estaban siendo cazados magos oscuros. Exterminándolos uno por uno. Ella misma es una de nosotros, por lo que puedes imaginar lo que la auto-preservación la pudo conducir."

"Así que estamos en su casa," concluyó Harry, finalmente a lo que estaba ocurriendo. No podían hablar libremente aquí. "Lo entiendo, pero ¿por qué su hombre trató de matarme? ¿Y para qué robó tu sangre? No tiene ningún sentido."

En ese momento, extrañó tanto su conexión mental. Pero estás eran preguntas seguras, no sabían nada de Althea. La aprobación en la cara de Riddle era la única respuesta que necesitaba. Su postura era relajada, como si no los estuvieran escuchando.

"En realidad, lo tiene," Riddle le sonrió, y Harry casi le devolvió la sonrisa. Sabía que Harry sabía. "Ella es una vidente. Ella lo vio todo con el muggle y tomó mi sangre para traerme de vuelta. Por supuesto, al final ella no fue capaz de completar todo el proceso. Tampoco sabía cómo, y ella pasó por alto el ingrediente más importante."

"¿Y ese sería?" pregunto Harry.

"Tú."

Ambos giraron, Harry reconociendo la voz a su vez. Ella era exactamente la misma desde la última vez que la vio. Cuando dio a conocer la profecía sobre el niño que Harry terminó asesinando a sangre fría. Ella estaba en la puerta observándolos como lo haría una madre con sus hijos portándose mal. A pesar del color blanco de su cabello, su piel era lisa y hacía imposible adivinar su edad.

Althea dio un paso más en la habitación, una silla apareciendo de la nada junto a Riddle, pero no tan cerca de Harry por lo que él estaba contento. Ella le sonrió, pero él no le regresó el gesto. Él era capaz de defenderse por sí mismo y, en el peor de los casos, Riddle estaba aquí. Harry confiaba en que sus intenciones eran suficientes para defenderlo si era necesario.

"Tienes mis más sinceras disculpas por lo que pasó en la tienda," dijo. "Por lo que me han dicho, eras oscuro y mis hombres no son muy amables con los intrusos. Es por nuestra propia seguridad. Por suerte para ti, nuestro Señor estaba allí en el momento."

Harry no creía ni una sola palabra que salía de su boca. Ni siquiera en la manera respetuosa con la que se dirigió a Riddle.

"Sí, por suerte. Y ahora tengo el placer de conocerte de nuevo, me gustaría que me expliques la mentira con la profecía," replicó Harry, totalmente consciente de la tensión en la sala.

"Una mentira lo era, pero era necesaria. Ese era el primer paso para traer al Señor Oscuro de nuevo a este mundo. Un acto atroz cometido por tu propia alma," dijo Althea a sabiendas. "O su alma gemela, si lo deseas."

Las manos de Harry temblaban, una agarrando su varita y la otra envuelta alrededor de las sábanas.

"Me has hecho matar a un niño inocente."

La bruja sacudió su cabeza negando.

"No, Señor Potter, yo simplemente le dije algo. La decisión fue toda suya. Esta tenía que ser tu llamada de lo contrario no habría funcionado. De lo contrario, nuestro Señor no estaría aquí hoy. La única variante que no pude ver después de eso eras tú. No podía distinguir que eras la parte más importante del plan y no pude ver tu alianza con el Señor Oscuro."

"Estoy seguro de que lo entiende," Riddle intervino, con los ojos fijos en los de Harry. "¿No es así, Potter?"

Tal mentiroso inteligente que era. Harry estaba seguro de que la vidente pensó que su antiguo enemigo lo estaba manipulando. Lo que era verdad en cierto modo. Pero, como se decía, 'Mejor tratar con diablo conocido'. Y ambos se conocían mejor que nadie. No había ninguna duda al respecto.

El plan de Riddle para todo esto, porque seguramente tenía uno, permanecía desconocido para Harry. Pero a pesar de esto, estaba dispuesto a ir con ello con todo.

"Lo hago," Harry respondió, todavía mirando a la bruja.

Por la manera en que ella le había devuelto la mirada, Harry vió que no había comprado sus palabras. No importaba, siempre y cuando pensara que Riddle y él no podían trabajar juntos.

"Pero me temo que no estoy aquí para recordar los momentos agradables que pasamos juntos. He venido a llamar a nuestro Señor a la planta baja para que conozca al resto de nosotros. No esperaba que te despiertes tan pronto."

Althea le sonrió dulcemente mientras se levantaba y dio una pequeña reverencia ante Riddle que no parecía incluso fijarse en ella. Sus ojos estaban pegados en Harry.

"Si te sientes lo suficientemente bien, también eres bienvenido," ella ofreció amablemente, justo antes de pasar por Riddle. "Esto, por supuesto, si el Señor Oscuro lo permite."

"Ya lo veremos."

Su tono era impasible, un indicador silencioso a la mujer para que saliera de la habitación. Ella lo notó, haciendo un arco en dirección a Riddle antes de atreverse a acercarse a Harry y de la nata colocar una mano en su hombro.

"Descansa bien, Señor Potter."

El contacto fue breve, pero hizo que la piel se le pusiera de gallina a Harry. Prosiguió a salir cuando la voz de Riddle le llamó.

"Una última cosa, Althea," él intervino. "No me gusta que otros toquen lo que es mío."

Ella estaba de espaldas a ellos por lo que Harry no pudo ver su expresión mientras se iba. Sólo cuando estuvieron solos, finalmente Harry vio la inmensidad de la rabia de Riddle. Sus puños estaban cerrados con tanta fuerza que sus venas se estaban mostrando, con una mirada venenosa en sus ojos grises. Le recordaba mucho a lo que él fue que hizo a Harry sentir una punzada de miedo con sólo mirarlo.

"Riddle," Harry soltó, alejando las sábanas a sus pies. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, esperando a que el otro hable.

"No deberías salir de la cama tan pronto."

Harry no respondió y observó como Riddle se levantó. El hombre más alto avanzó hacia él y para gran sorpresa de Harry, se agachó al nivel de sus ojos. Harry parpadeó cuando los dedos se cerraron alrededor de los suyos en su regazo. Sus caras estaban a pulgadas de distancia.

"Quédate aquí, Harry. Al menos por esta noche."

Era una mitad orden, mitad súplica. Harry cedió simplemente porque Riddle lo quería. Asintió con la cabeza en derrota, su mirada rastreando sobre los atractivos rasgos de Tom. Su mirada fue regresada y con un apretón de su mano, el antiguo Señor Oscuro se levantó.

"Espera por mí," dijo Riddle.

"Apresúrate entonces."

Las comisuras de los labios de Riddle se curvearon en algo parecido a la diversión y Harry lo contó como un 'sí'. La puerta se cerró detrás de él.

.

.

.

Cuando Harry se despertó a la mañana siguiente, nadie fue a buscarlo. No parecía que Riddle había dormido allí. Así que después de vestirse salió de la habitación, varita segura escondida en su manga.

Estaban en una casa. Eso era evidente. Tenía dos pisos y tan pronto como Harry comenzó a bajar por ellas, escuchó voces que venían de abajo. No había retratos que decorasen las paredes. Ni siquiera unos muggles. Él no tropezó con nadie ni se le impidió entrar en la puerta a lo que suponía era el salón.

Hombres y mujeres se sentaron alrededor de una mesa, perfectamente reflejando las anteriores reuniones de los Mortífagos. Harry estaba seguro de que había sido escuchado venir sin embargo, todas las conversaciones cesaron cuando entró. Riddle cómodamente sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, tamborileando los dedos sobre su sillón. Él levantó una ceja a Harry cuando lo vió.

"Siéntate."

Harry le devolvió el gesto arrogante, pero hizo lo que le dijo. Coincidencia o no, la única silla libre era la derecha de Riddle y Harry se encontró sentado cada a cara con Althea. Si ella estaba molesta por su presencia, no lo demostró. La vidente le ofreció una breve sonrisa como una especie de aliento antes de volver su atención a Riddle.

"Entonces, Mi Señor, como le estaba diciendo antes de que nos interrumpieran… Nuestro número se incrementará una vez que se corra la voz de que estás de vuelta. Haremos nuestro movimiento y ataca-"

"No," Riddle la interrumpió.

Harry se tomó su tiempo para estudiar a las otras personas que se sientan alrededor de la mesa. Había diez. Tres mujeres y siete hombres. Una especie de círculo interno, supuso. Ninguno de ellos destacaba en particular más que la obviamente tentativa de vestirse como los Mortífagos, negros de la cabeza a los pies. Un hombre que parecía ser de unos cuarenta años con una cicatriz que cubría su mejilla izquierda lo fulminó con la mirada cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

"No," continuó Riddle, como si no estuviese observando el intercambio silencioso. "No vamos a atacar. Tampoco tendríamos que informar a los otros de mi regreso."

"Por supuesto, Mi Señor, tu secreto está a salvo con nosotros, no atacaremos ahora. En unos pocos meses-"

"No, Althea, no atacaremos en lo absoluto. ¿Estoy siendo claro?"

Si bien parecía como una pregunta retórica, pero la bruja asintió de todos modos. Ella era muy buena en ocultar sus emociones. No había un solo rastro de resentimiento que se pudiera leer en su cara angular. Pero, de nuevo, ella había sido capaz de actuar con el propio Harry. No debería haber estado sorprendido por sus habilidades de actuación. Por desgracia, lo mismo no se podía decir acerca de sus subordinados. Unos murmullos de protesta se podían escuchar alrededor de la mesa antes de que la fría voz de Riddle los hizo callar en un instante.

"Levántate."

Harry se congeló. También todos a su alrededor. De repente, el aire se llenó de tensión y todos los ojos junto a los suyos miraban hacia abajo. Observó a Riddle –o mejor dicho, observó a Voldemort – buscar a un hombre en particular con tanta frialdad en sus ojos que le dio a Harry tener la piel de gallina.

"No hagas que lo repita," advirtió Voldemort.

La silla del hombre hizo un ruido fuerte contra el suelo mientras se levantaba. Su cabello castaño estaba peinado hacia atrás y le hacía parecer más joven de lo que realmente era. Parecía un adolescente, o tal vez en realidad era uno. Harry sabía que no iba a terminar bien tan pronto como vio la expresión del chico. Sus rasgos se retorcieron con desdén mientras observaba a Riddle directamente.

Tonto.

"Más cerca."

Era como escuchar a una bomba de tiempo a punto de estallar. El chico permanecía en silencio mientras rodeaba la mesa para llegar a estar justo detrás de Althea, su postura radiando desafío. A juzgar por sus caras de terror, todo el mundo parecía entender lo que estaba sucediendo realmente. Cada uno al lado del muchacho, de todos modos. Se creía valiente, Harry se dio cuenta. Era una pena que nadie le había enseñado la diferencia entre la valentía y la estupidez. Incluso la vidente era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no decir nada.

Los ojos grises de Riddle estaban en el chico que de alguna manera decidió que era prudente hablar primero.

"¿Cuál es el problema? Pensé que se suponía eras nuestro Señor. Pero no eres El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Él no habría dudado en atacar. ¡A sentarse aquí como un cobarde!"

Estaba en el suelo gritando a todo pulmón justo después de que terminase de hablar. Riddle no había movido ni un dedo, pero el chico estaba aullando del dolor, arañando el sueño con las uñas. Hubo un breve momento en el que Harry se dio cuenta que se estaba acostumbrando demasiado a ignorar este espectáculo de muerte y sufrimiento. El Crucio se levantó pero el chico no lo hizo. Él decidió no hacerlo, o tal vez físicamente no podía. Sólo su respiración errática llenó la habitación.

"Este hombre pareció cuestionar mi identidad e intenciones. Mi autoridad," comenzó Riddle, mirando brevemente hacia abajo al tembloroso mago. "¿Alguien más con sus mismos pensamientos? Sí es así, por favor de un paso al frente. Tenemos que resolver malentendidos, después de todo."

Ninguno de los ojos se encontró con los suyos. Hubo algunos momentos tensos, donde todo el mundo miraba a sus pies antes de que Riddle vuelva a hablar.

"Muy bien entonces."

Se levantó en un movimiento rápido, enviando una maldición asesina no verbal al chico. Todo pareció detenerse ya que el cuerpo dejó de moverse. El corazón de Harry latía más rápido ante el mero poder que Riddle irradiaba. Era intoxicante, enloquecedor. Se sentía como si estuviera drogado, con las palmas sudorosas y todo. Nadie parecía tener la misma reacción. En su lugar había terror escrito en sus rostros.

"Todo el mundo fuera."

Su orden fue recibida con entusiasmo. Como Harry se elevó, echó un vistazo a Althea que cortésmente se inclinó delante de Riddle antes de que saliera. Iba a seguir a todos, pero la voz de Riddle lo detuvo.

"Tú no, Potter."

Harry ganó un par de miradas curiosas de los otros, pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada. Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, Riddle se dirigió a él y extendió una mano. Harry la tomó, sintiendo inmediatamente la sensación desagradable de la Aparición. Él soltó la mano de Riddle, una vez que llegaron a lo que Harry se dio cuenta era su habitación en el hotel. No podía negar lo bien que se sentía estar de vuelta aquí. Cuan seguro parecía. Como en casa.

Su mano hormigueaba donde Riddle lo había tocado. El hombre se movió para estar más cerca de las ventanas, la ira obvia en su postura.

"¿Riddle? ¿Estamos seguros aquí?"

El otro hombre giró, sus ojos vagando sobre Harry y haciéndole sentir completamente desnudo bajo su intrusiva mirada.

"Tú siempre estarás a salvo conmigo. Pero supongo a que te refieres si estamos o no siendo vigilados en este momento. Te aseguro que no lo estamos."

Eso era todo lo que Harry necesitaba escuchar.

"¿Recuperaste tu sangre? ¿Te la dieron?" preguntó Harry.

Riddle asintió y se dirigió hacia el sofá. Harry siguiéndole un poco atrás.

"He destruido el vial tan pronto como llegó a mis manos."

Y eso era todo. Nada les unía más. Ningún objetivo en común. Eran libres para irse por su cuenta, a partir de ahora. Sin embargo, Harry descubrió que no quería. Además, Riddle le habría dicho si quería que se fuera. Seguramente.

"No confío en ella."

"Tampoco yo," le confió Riddle. "Pero no podemos negar su utilidad. Los caballeros también pueden ser útiles."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Puede que haya vuelto pero por ahora mi poder se limita a mi magia. Mis últimos seguidores están muertos, encarcelados, o demasiado viejos para ser de alguna utilidad para mí. Además, tengo la intención de adoptar un enfoque diferente esta vez. Necesitaré personas influyentes, pero por el momento ellos son todo lo que tengo."

"Tienes planes," repitió Harry. "¿Qué planes?"

No esperaba que Riddle le responda con la verdad, o responder en absoluto.

"Por supuesto que sí. Tengo la intención de recuperar mi poder sobre el mundo mágico, ¿y qué mejor manera que conquistar el Ministerio?"

"Quieres ser el Ministro de Magia," concluyó Harry. "Es por eso que has dicho antes que no utilizaras a los Mortífagos Parte Dos para atacar."

Las comisuras de los labios de Riddle se levantaron ante su broma no intencional.

"Lo hare," confirmó, con los codos apoyándose en sus rodillas. "Pero es un plan a largo plazo."

"Y piensas que Althea va a ayudar."

"Por el momento, sí. Tenemos los mismos objetivos, de lo contrario ella no te habría incitado a comenzar todo esto. Sin embargo, no se puede saber con seguridad. Su mente está cerrada para mí. Ante cualquier intento de entrar ella reunirá lo que quiere que vea. Igual como te sucedió."

A Harry todavía no le gusta. Entiende que toda la situación era más personal para él de lo que era para Riddle, pero Althea no debe ser de confianza. Ni siquiera como una subordinada o lo que sea que Riddle la considere.

"Mira, entiendo que su don puede ser útil, pero realmente, no confíes en ella. Ella literalmente nos espió."

"Y me di cuenta de ello. También la espié y ella lo sabe. Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que por el momento nos vamos a utilizar el uno al otro."

"Todavía no me gusta," Harry repitió en voz alta.

"No tienes que hacerlo."

La mano de Harry distraídamente tocó su estómago donde se suponía debería estar su herida. Los agudos ojos de Riddle siguieron su movimiento.

"Nadie te va a hacer daño, Potter. Dejé bastante claro que eres mío. Y nadie toca lo que es mío y vive."

Harry rió. "¿Cómo que tuyo?"

"Cómo guardián de mi alma, creo que tengo todos los derechos de llamarte mío."

Harry no respondió y evitó la intensa mirada del otro hombre, consciente de su proximidad. De lo pequeño que el sofá estaba realmente. No debía pensar sobre Riddle de esa manera. Nada bueno podría salir de ello.

"Está bien. Lo haremos lo que dices."

"¿Nosotros? ¿Te quedas entonces?" preguntó Riddle.

"Sí. No es como si tuviera algún otro lugar donde pueda ir." Lo cual era cierto. "O algo más que hacer. ¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez en unos años incluso podamos cambiar algo en el mundo mágico. Me quedaré aquí por el momento."

Riddle parecía contento. El hombre se levantó y dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Muy bien. Voy a tomar una ducha. Mientras tanto puedes descansar."

Una vez a solas, Harry se acercó a la cama y se acostó. A decir verdad, estaba agotado, incluso si no quería demostrarlo delante de Riddle. No había dormido bien en la mansión de Althea, no sabiendo que no estaba en su casa. Pero ahora podía hacerlo. Riddle estaba a sólo unos metros de distancia; Harry podía incluso escuchar el agua correr.

Él cerró sus ojos.

.

.

Harry se despertó con un sobresalto y casi golpeó a Riddle que se inclinó sobre él, con las manos hacia abajo contra el colchón.

"Estabas teniendo una pesadilla," explicó Riddle, todavía no dejándolo en libertad.

Riddle estaba casi encima de él, sombras bailando por todo su rostro mientras miraba a Harry. Era de noche, no había fuego en la chimenea, pero Harry estaba demasiado caliente. Trató de no pensar en su sueño. De matar a ese niño de nuevo, y sobre sus temblorosas manos empapadas de sangre. Pero volvía a su mente una y otra vez.

"¿Por qué no me despertaste?" preguntó Harry, sintiendo un poco de consuelo al tener a Riddle aquí con él.

"Estabas durmiendo al momento en que volví. Además, yo fui la persona que te dijo que descansaras."

Harry suspiró. "Me puedes liberar ahora. Estoy despierto."

Riddle no se movió ni una pulgada. Harry trató de no prestar demasiada atención a su posición, pero le resultó imposible. El hombre le tenía, literalmente, inmovilizado en la cama, y estaba seguro que Riddle podía averiguar todos sus pensamientos sucios que tenía en el momento. Tal vez debería estar disgustado por esas imágenes mentales, sin embargo, Riddle era tan guapo que le quitaba el aliento. Puede o no ser un monstruo sin corazón, pero era tan hermoso. No es que a Harry le importase. Él no era mejor que Riddle, de modo qué ¿quién era él para hablar?

Sintiéndose atrevido, cerró sus dedos alrededor de los brazos superiores de Riddle con la intención de acercarlo más. Sin embargo, el hombre no se movió y se quedó allí sobre Harry. Mirando hacia abajo como un científico haría con su experimento. Y Harry se sintió como un tonto por pensar que Riddle iba a querer hacer esto, y con él de todas las personas. Cuando dejó caer sus manos hacia abajo, el mayor habló.

"No comiences esto, Harry."

Riddle alzó sus brazos y se enderezó. Harry parpadeó antes de que procesara las palabras de Riddle y se puso también de pie.

"¿Qué pasa si lo quiero?"

"No sabes lo que quieres," argumentó el otro hombre, igual como si estuviera dándole un sermón a un niño.

Harry se rió, haciendo que Riddle frunce el ceño hacia él.

"Por supuesto que sí. Te quiero. Y confía en mí, no estoy diciendo que estoy feliz por eso, pero es lo que quiero. Lo supe cuando ese hombre me apuñaló," Harry le confesó en voz baja, su corazón martilleando en su pecho. "Porque eres al único por el que llamé. Eras el único por el que pensaba antes de darme cuenta de que puedo morir así. Así que no digas que no sé qué es lo que quiero. Te quiero."

Riddle levantó una ceja y se acercó.

"¿Ya terminaste?" se burló, e inclinó su cabeza.

El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco, las palabras de Riddle lo dejaron mudo. No había rastro de empatía en las palabras o expresión del otro hombre. Ninguna compasión.

"Si es así, vuelve a la cama y olvida que esta conversación sucedió."

Harry deseaba que él hubiese permanecido en silencio. Las lágrimas se reunieron en sus ojos pero parpadeó, indispuesto a dejarlas caer. Sin mucho más que otra mirada, Harry le dio la espalda al otro hombre más alto y se apareció en el acto.

* * *

 **NOTA DE TRADUCTORA.**

Continuamos con otro capítulo de esta historia. Finalmente vemos qué sucedió con Tom y Harry así como conocemos a la famosa Althea. Un mar de emociones aconteció a lo largo de este capítulo. Desde el cuidado y posesividad de Tom con el Guardián de su Alma hasta la confesión de un amor. ¿Dónde fue Harry? ¿Qué sucederá dentro de la relación de ambos a partir de ahora?

Lo averiguaremos en el próximo capítulo.

¡Nos vemos!

-Maya.

 _ **Los reviews son siempre bienvenidos.**_

 _*Se podía observar a una joven soltar pequeños chillidos y gritos de emoción a la par que escribía frenéticamente en la computadora, soltando de vez en vez un —OMG, OMG. My feelings. ¿Por qué tienen que ser tan perfectos?— rió con un deje de nerviosismo ante la cantidad de sentimientos que le provocaban al traducir y releer ciertas partes de la historia mientras era observada sin que esta notase por su familia con extrañeza, pensando quizás que la locura finalmente se había apoderado de la menor en la familia, más al ver que está dejó caer su cabeza al teclado y reír frenéticamente, decidiendo dejarla en su mundo retirándose lentamente del lugar._

:'v Justo cuando escribía la parte de Althea y la posesividad de Tom.


	4. Capítulo 4

**An I for an I**

 _ **By:**_ **lorddmarvoloriddle**

 _ **Traducción:**_ _Maya-0196_

* * *

 **Resumen:** Después de la guerra, Harry aprende que no hay tal cosa como una vida normal. Al menos no para él. (Harry Potter/ Tom Riddle) (Contiene descripciones gráficas de violencia).

 **Enlace al original:** / s / 12254891 / 1 / An – I – for – an – I

 **La historia presentada a continuación está siendo publicada en mi perfil de Archive of Our Own (AO3) y en Wattpad bajo el mismo título.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer.** Harry Potter así como ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, sino a la diosa J.K. Rowling. Esta obra está hecha sin ánimo de lucro.

Esta obra es una **TRADUCCIÓN.** La trama presentada a continuación está ideada por **lorddmarvoloriddle** , quien muy amablemente me dio su _autorización_ para traducirla. _Lo único que me pertenece, son los errores ortográficos y gramaticales ;-;_

* * *

 **Capítulo IV**

Grimmauld Place era tan sombrío como siempre. Incluso el retrato de Walburga Black sonaba exactamente igual. Al menos hasta que Harry la silencio, al instante en que empezó a gritar a todo pulmón. No había querido venir aquí, pero había sido el primer lugar que se le vino a la mente cuando dejó a Riddle atrás. Un lugar para estar solo, eso es lo que había pensado. Y ahora aquí estaba.

Harry se puso de pie en medio de la sala y escuchó el silencio a su alrededor, frunciendo el ceño al segundo de escuchar pasos lentos acercándose. Kreacher al instante vino a su mente, pero luego recordó que el elfo doméstico estaba muerto desde hace algunos años. Una parte de sí sabía que debía estar en guardia, con su varita lista para protegerse de todo aquel que estaba viniendo hacia él. Pero estaba demasiado insensible para hacerlo realmente.

 _Que vengan,_ pensó Harry. Podía manejarlo.

Harry esperaba muchas cosas que muchas cosas entraran a su vista pero no a él. Esperaba a Althea, o a uno de los caballeros. Esperaba incluso a un completo desconocido, sin embargo, al ver a Ron Weasley hizo que le corriera sangre fría por sus venas. Su mejor amigo estaba viejo. Atrás quedó el cabello rojo, Harry notó, mientras la boca de Ron se abrió y cerró un par de veces.

"¿Harry?" Preguntó el otro con una voz suave.

Él sonaba tan diferente. Toda mal, demasiado profunda y áspera. La voz de un extraño.

"Sí, Ron," Harry hablo con los dientes apretados. "Soy yo."

La mirada del otro viajó sobre él un par de veces como si no pudiera dar crédito a lo que ve ante sus ojos.

"Compañero… Te ves… te ves exactamente igual. Bueno, no del todo," se corrigió con una sonrisa. "No llevas gafas nunca más." Hubo un breve gesto con su mano hacia la cara de Harry. "Y has cambiado de peinado."

"Estás viejo."

Sonaba como una acusación. Ron parpadeó y Harry sintió algo que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo. Vergüenza. Y sabía muy bien el por qué. La idea de que Ron pudo haberse enterado de todo lo que había hecho en todos estos años le hizo avergonzarse de sí. Se quedó allí; viendo como Ron lentamente se movió hacia delante, tirándole a un fuerte abrazo y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Comparado con los toques ocasionales pero persistentes de Riddle, el contacto corporal no era algo que Harry haya experimentado recientemente. Torpemente lo abrazó de regreso pero lo soltó lo más rápidamente posible. Si Ron se dio cuenta, no dijo nada. Se separaron y Harry siguió al mayor a uno de los sucios sillones en el centro de la habitación. Observó cómo Ron más bien se cayó que se sentó, y no podía evitar tener la sensación de que algo estaba mal con él. Había sido bastante fácil ignorar su inmortalidad hasta ahora, pero ver a su amigo así lo hizo sentir extraño. Tan solo e _injusto._

"Bueno," comenzó Ron, y apoyó una mano temblorosa en su rodilla. "Creo que ahora entiendo por qué te fuiste así."

"No podía quedarme," Harry se defendió instintivamente.

Ron dejó escapar una risa incrédula convirtiéndose en tos a medio camino.

"Sí, lo entiendo con solo mirarte. La cosa es que… Hermione y yo acordamos darte espacio al principio. Imaginamos que después de derrotar a Tú Sabes Quién necesitabas algún tiempo a solas, ya sabes… despejar tu cabeza. Pero los meses se volvieron años y cuando no te presentaste en nuestra boda… Bueno, pensamos que sólo te marchaste. Y ahora…"

Harry asintió con la cabeza, animándole a seguir. El deseo de saber más sobre lo que pasó era cada vez más difícil de ignorar. Pero Ron parecía estar curioso sobre Harry, y este no tuvo más remedio que ofrecerle algo también.

"Cuando me di cuenta que no estaba envejeciendo, yo sabía que no tenía más remedio que irme," confesó Harry. "Así que me fui. Al principio solía comprar los periódicos que pude tener en mis manos desde Inglaterra solo para ver cómo iban las cosas aquí. Para ver como las personas reaccionaban ante mi repentina partida. Las cosas se calmaron con el tiempo. No les importaba más. ¿Por qué lo harían? No había ningún Lord Oscuro para ser derrotado."

Ron no se encontró con sus ojos mientras asentía.

"Hemos intentado buscarte, sin ninguna suerte. Incluso cuando Hermione se convirtió en Ministro de Magia-"

"¿Qué?" Harry se quedó sin aliento, sin creer lo que acaban de escuchar sus oídos.

Su viejo amigo frunció el ceño. "¿No lo sabías?"

Como si todos los demás en el mundo pero él lo hizo.

"Yo… no," Harry finalmente admitió y se quedó mirando a sus pies.

"Caray, amigo. ¿Dónde estabas? Sucedió hace trece años."

Si Hermione era el ministro eso significaba que estaba en el camino de los planes de Riddle, concluyó Harry. Por no hablar de que ella era un verdadero peligro para ellos. Alguien que necesitaba ser tratado por cualquier medio necesario. Harry no podía decidir aún qué hacer con esa información. Pero sabía que no le gustaba ni un poco.

"Lejos," alcanzó a decir después de controlar su expresión. "Estaba lejos."

"Ok," aceptó Ron. Seguramente quería saber más acerca de Harry pero algo parecía decirle que no tendría ningún éxito aunque insista.

"¿Cómo están todos?"

Los ojos de Ron se iluminaron como si se tratase de Navidad o algo así.

"No todo es perfecto, pero estamos bien. Soy abuelo ahora, ¿puedes creerlo?" se rió. "Rose y Hugo, mis hijos, están casados y con niños también."

" _Oh._ Felicitaciones."

No podía relacionarse con este Ron. Este Ron, quien estaba casado y tenía una familia. Este Ron que tenía nietos mientras que Harry era más o menos el mismo que antes. Se sentía más fuera de lugar de lo que nunca hizo con los Dursleys.

"Percy es el único que no está casado pero ya sabes cómo es él. Teddy tiene a alguien pero no lo pudimos convencerlo para contarlo. Es muy discreto al respecto."

"Deben ser felices," dijo Harry.

"La mayoría de las veces lo somos. ¿Y tú Harry?" Preguntó. "¿Eres feliz?"

Harry parpadeó, sorprendido por la pregunta.

"No lo sé. A veces lo estoy, otras no. Es muy difícil de explicarlo. Depende."

Ahora que lo pensaba, había dicho la verdad. La felicidad era una emoción muy complicada. Lo había sentido últimamente con Riddle. Harry había sido feliz en sus pequeños viajes, solo hablando y pasando el tiempo con el otro. Cuando pensaba que Riddle lo había querido así, había estado en éxtasis. Pero eso era una historia diferente.

"¿Eres feliz ahora?"

"No especialmente," confesó Harry.

Había lástima en los ojos arrugados de Ron y Harry lo odio. Odio comprender que, literalmente, no tenía nada mientras todo el mundo que había conocido había hecho algo con sus vidas. Sin embargo, la verdad, no deseaba una familia en todo el sentido de la palabra; una esposa, hijos y nietos. No, lo que deseaba era simplemente que la soledad cesase. Por tener a alguien a su lado, alguien que lo conocía y entendía. Alguien como Riddle.

"Supongo que por eso he vuelto," Harry continuó después de una larga pausa.

"Y estoy más que contento de verte, pero me pregunto… ¿Es esta la única razón?"

Harry se encogió de hombros y miró a Ron. "No lo sé. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas y este fue el primer lugar que vino a mi mente. Los viejos hábitos son difíciles, como dicen. ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Vengo aquí por lo menos una vez al mes para comprobar si faltan algunas cosas. Hay un montón de ladrones alrededor y como tú eres el dueño de la casa, no fui capaz de sellarla mágicamente ante desconocidos. Si hubieses estado solo unos pocos minutos más tarde no nos sabríamos encontrado."

Harry no estaba seguro si era una buena cosa o no.

"Entonces," continuó Ron. "¿Te quedas?"

¿Lo haría? En realidad no, pero también no quería ver a Riddle en este momento. O dentro de poco en realidad.

"Pasaré la noche aquí. Necesitaré tiempo para pensar."

"Bien. Enviaré una carta a casa para que Hermione sepa que no iré a casa esta noche." Él debió ver la cara de sorpresa de Harry. "No te preocupes, amigo. Sé que no estás listo para enfrentarte con ella."

Por lo que Harry estaba agradecido.

.

.

Harry se despertó bastante cansado a la mañana siguiente. Los dos se habían quedado hasta tarde hablando, y a pesar de dormir hasta el mediodía, estaba agotado. Ron se había ocupado de todo; la comida, la bebida y la ropa limpia. Hizo que Harry se sienta más como un extraño en su propia casa. Había decidido pasar la noche en el dormitorio de Regulus lo que sorprendió a su viejo amigo.

Su comida no había sido nada muy sofisticado pero fue de sorprendentemente buen gusto. No se contuvo de decírselo a Ron y se rió en respuesta.

"La vida familiar lo hace. Te enseña cosas que no hubieras hecho en un millón de años. Madre estaba tan sorprendida cuando se lo dije." Sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza, pero cambio rápidamente de tema. "Entonces, ¿cómo es ser siempre joven?"

El día transcurrió lentamente mientras hablaban entre sí y recordaban tiempos pasados. Harry le había ofrecido trozos inofensivos sobre su vida, sobre todo acerca de sus viajes. Ron se había interesado y ofreció sus propias historias sobre sus días como Auror. Harry trató de mantener una expresión pasiva mientras el de cabellera rojiza le menciono la caza de magos oscuros y brujas. Ron se veía orgulloso de sí mismo.

Estaban en medio de narrarle una batalla sorprendentemente sangrienta, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, sorprendiéndoles a ambos. El sofá chilló cuando Ron se levantó lentamente. No parecía remotamente sorprendido por lo que Harry asumió que visitantes eran ocurrentes en estos días.

Los ojos de Harry se levantaron de las páginas de un libro que estaba intentando leer cuando Ron regresó, un ceño fruncido en su rostro ya arrugado.

"Hay alguien en el pasillo preguntando por ti. Le dije que no sabía de lo que estaba hablando, pero el hombre no lo compró. Dice que sabe que estás aquí."

Un hombre entonces. El primer pensamiento de Harry fue Riddle, pero puede ser también uno de los caballeros.

"¿Cómo era?" Preguntó Harry mientras ponía el libro en sus manos sobre la mesa.

"De cabello oscuro muy alto. Bien parecido, supongo."

Riddle, entonces. Harry quería decirle a Ron que lo mande de regreso, pero estaba seguro de que el Lord Oscuro haría su camino hacia el interior, incluso si su amigo se negase a dejarlo.

"Está bien. Él es mi amigo."

Las cejas blancas de Ron se elevaron ante eso y sin decir nada más se fue. Solo unos pocos segundos pasaron hasta que regresó con Riddle siguiéndolo de cerca. Estaba vestido de negro; su cabello peinado cuidadosamente hacia atrás, sin un mechón fuera de lugar. Esto hacía que sus mejillas parecieran más ahuecadas de lo normal, pero aun así se veía tan guapo como siempre. Exactamente igual a la vez que visitó a Hepzibah Smith. Sus ojos se encontraron y Harry no podía dejar de recordar la fría manera en que le había mirado hace sólo un día antes.

Riddle se quedó en silencio en medio de la sala de estar hasta que Ron habló.

"Los dejaré solos, entonces. Estaré arriba por si necesitas algo."

Ninguno de ellos respondió o lo miraron. Estaban demasiado concentrados el uno del otro.

"No volviste anoche," Riddle acusó una vez que Ron se fue y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

"Tu perspicacia es asombrosa. Cuando visitaste a Hepzibah Smith eras más encantador," dijo Harry y dejó que su mirada recorra sobre la alta figura de Riddle. "No veo las flores."

Los ojos grises del Lord Oscuro se abrieron un poco ante sus palabras.

"No te burles de mí, Potter, te lo advierto," gruñó Riddle.

"¿Oh? ¿Así que volvemos a ser Potter ahora?"

En un instante Riddle estaba sobre él, empujándolo contra la pared con fuerza. Sus uñas se clavaron en los brazos de Harry con tanta fuerza que dolía. Harry luchó contra el cuerpo e Riddle pero era físicamente más débil y eso ambos lo sabían. Harry consideró empujar al hombre usando magia, pero estaba seguro de que Riddle estaría preparado para algo así.

"He tenido suficiente de tus caprichos," escupió el hombre más alto, aliento caliente caía sobre las mejillas de Harry. "¿Y sobre qué? ¿Por qué no cedía ante tus necios deseos? ¿Me quieres tan mal que ni siquiera puedes pensar claramente?"

"Suéltame."

El agarre de Riddle en las manos de Harry no se aflojo ni un poco. Sus cuerpos estaban casi apretados, la vulnerabilidad de la posición le recordó lo que el Lord Oscuro podría hacerle ahora.

"Quiero que me dejes ir, Riddle," Harry repitió más calmado esta vez y se empujó contra el otro hombre.

"Me niego."

A su pesar, Harry tembló. "Ok, mira, los dos hemos dicho cosas que no debimos. Pero ahora ya está hecho. Lo que yo quiero, no importa. Así que déjame ir antes de que uno de nosotros haga algo que se lamentará más adelante."

"La única cosa que lamento es dejar que vivas lo suficiente como para meterte en mi mente," gruñó Riddle en su cara.

"¿Qué?" Sólo después de que consiguió superar el shock y la incredulidad de la confesión hizo que Harry finalmente capte el resto de la frase. "No te he hecho nada-"

"Existes, Potter. Y quiero que desaparezcas. No puedo pensar con claridad mientras estés alrededor."

La última parte fue tan baja que Harry casi se la perdió. Buscó los ojos de Riddle por algún tipo de confirmación de lo que acababa de escuchar. Pero había tanto odio en ellos que no podía pronunciar una sola palabra y sintió un alivio cuando el hombre finalmente lo liberó para dejar sus manos libres. Pero volvió a sobresaltarse cuando se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello sólo unos segundos más tarde.

Harry lentamente, casi tentativamente, estiró sus manos para envolverlas alrededor de las muñecas de Riddle. No sabía exactamente lo que esperaba lograr con eso, pero al menos podía evitar que el otro hombre lo ahogue. El latido del corazón de Riddle pulsaba contra sus dedos. Sus ojos estaban demasiado cerca y todo lo que Harry había planeado decirle voló fuera de su mente cuando sus labios se rozaron casi accidentalmente. Se estremeció, sus dedos se retorcían contra las muñecas de Riddle cuando sintió que el otro hombre va todavía contra él. Los ojos de Riddle estaban llenos de odio, pero había algo más allí, algo que Harry no tenía nombre para ello.

"¿Tom?" Harry susurró el verdadero nombre de Riddle por primera vez. Esta sola palabra hizo que sus labios se rozaran entre sí, incluso más.

Las manos del Lord Oscuro se apretaron contra su cuello.

"Cállate."

Las palabras juntaron sus bocas una vez más y Riddle presionó sus cuerpos aún más cerca.

"Yo-"

Sin previo aviso, los labios de Tom se estrellaron contra los de Harry y golpeando su cabeza contra la pared detrás de ellos. Ni un solo pensamiento de retroceder estaba en la mente de Harry. De inmediato abrió sus labios y cuando lengua de Riddle se encontró con la suya, dejó escapar un fuerte gemido. El sonido fue tragado inmediatamente por la boca de Tom mientras sus manos abandonaron finalmente el cuello de Harry y se enredaron en sus rizos negros. Los dedos de Harry se trasladaron a los hombros de Tom, sintiendo los músculos duros ocultos debajo de la tela de su caro abrigo. Harry se agarró más fuerte al cuerpo del otro hombre cuando Tom golpeó su cabeza contra la pared mientras seguía devorando su boca.

Harry empujó en el pecho de Riddle hasta que sus labios dejaron los suyos. Los dos estaban sin aliento, jadeantes el uno contra el otro. Quería decir algo, para entender lo que estaba sucediendo y por qué el hombre le estaba besando ahora, cuando lo había rechazado antes. Pero Tom se movió hacia delante, en silencio pidiendo más. Antes de que la mente de Harry siquiera pudiese comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo estaba siendo tirado hacia arriba hasta que Tom se colocó entre sus piernas abiertas. No había nada dulce o suave en lo que estaban haciendo. Harry se quedó sin aliento cuando Riddle mordió su labio inferior. Dada su posición, era imposible no molerse el uno contra el otro.

Sus manos viajaron por toda la espalda de Riddle, tocando cada centímetro del cuerpo de Tom que estaba disponible para él. Le hizo cosas a él, el comprender que un hombre tan peligroso y poderoso como Tom Riddle —Voldemort— lo sostenía con sólo su cuerpo, empujándose contra Harry en un ritmo tan vigoroso que apenas podía igualarlo. Una de las manos de Riddle estaba contra su cadera, la otra guio las piernas de Harry alrededor de su cintura. No necesito que se lo digan dos veces y se lo concedió a Riddle presionándose aún más cerca.

La necesidad de aire los separó una vez más, haciendo que Harry suspirase de la decepción. Al menos hasta que sintió los dientes de Tom rozarse contra su cuello seguido de un fuerte mordisco.

"Tom," Harry gimió. Sus manos se enredaron en el estilizado cabello del hombre y llevó su boca de nuevo a la suya.

Su acción fue recibida sin resistencia y sintió las fuertes manos moverse por encima de su trasero. En ese momento, a Harry no le importaba si Ron podía caminar por allí en cualquier momento. Sólo le preocupaba el sentir la polla dura de Tom contra la suya, sólo las manos tocándole se sintieron reales en ese momento. Nada más le importaba.

Riddle casi gruñó contra su boca, moviendo las manos de Harry de su espalda con el fin de deshacerse de su propio abrigo. A ninguno de ellos les importaba donde aterrizó. Harry arqueó su espalda, estremeciéndose cuando Riddle cogió sus caderas hacia adelante.

" _Harry,_ " Tom siseó, sus labios arrastrándose sobre su mejilla.

Ni siquiera podía hablar, sólo atinó a moverse de nuevo contra Riddle, tanto como la posición se lo permita. Se sentía bien, pero Harry quería —no, _necesitaba_ — más. Necesitaba sentir a Tom en él, en un lugar donde nadie había estado nunca. El hombre más alto presionó desordenados besos por un lado de su cara antes de detenerse en sus labios de nuevo. Harry respiró profundo, apretando sus dientes cuando Riddle los condujo aún más duro. Sus manos llegaron finalmente a los pantalones de Tom cuando un grito hizo que sus labios se separen.

Las cabezas de ambos giraron para ver a Ron de pie a unos metros de distancia, mirándolos con la boca abierta. Tom estaba sosteniéndolo, sus erecciones dolorosamente obvias. Sus dedos se movieron contra los muslos de Harry, antes de lentamente lo dejara caer sobre el suelo.

Harry estaba petrificado, mirando a Ron, sin saber que decir. Cómo podía empezar a explicarle lo que acababa de presenciar. La cara de su viejo amigo estaba roja, sus ojos moviéndose de Harry a Tom y de nuevo a Harry.

"Yo… ¿Harry?" Finalmente logró decir. "Escuché un ruido y pensé…"

Riddle lo interrumpió antes de que Harry pudiera responder.

"Harry y yo estamos perfectamente bien. Nos vamos ahora."

Ron parpadeó hacia ellos, sus ojos buscaron los de Harry. Los dos amigos vieron como Tom convocó casualmente su abrigo de nuevo hacia él como si no lo hubiera atrapado haciéndolo con alguien. Con Harry. Su cabello y ropa era un desastre. Harry no tenía ninguna ilusión de que parecía mejor.

"Hablaré contigo más tarde," prometió Harry, y tomó su propia chaqueta del sofá mientras miraba a Ron. "Gracias por todo."

"Um, de nada," respondió Ron, que se quitó de la puerta cuando Riddle paso a lo largo arrastrando consigo a Harry.

Tom parecía querer llevarlos fuera, pero Harry tiró de su mano en el pasillo, haciendo que el hombre gire hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

"Es mi casa. Puedo aparecerme directamente desde el interior," explicó, consciente de los dedos de Riddle sosteniendo los suyos. Donde aquellas manos habían estado antes. "No hay necesidad de hacerlo afuera."

El Lord Oscuro asintió, mirando hacia abajo a él hasta que Harry les hizo aparecerse con un pop. Casi perdió el equilibrio de vuelta en la habitación del hotel si no fuera por la mano de Tom sosteniéndole. El más alto lo liberó sin embargo no se movió otro centímetro. Harry no sabía qué decir. O incluso si tenía que decir algo en absoluto. Incluso Riddle estaba en silencio, pero por diferentes razones.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Preguntó Harry. "¿Cuándo te burlaste de mis sentimientos el otro día? ¿O meros momentos antes de besarme?"

Tom parecía como si estuviera realmente temiendo esta conversación. Pero no detuvo a Harry, necesitaba respuestas antes de volver a esperanzarse.

"¿Fue para tenerme de vuelta aquí contigo? O simplemente porque querías meterte conmigo-"

"Cállate, Harry," Riddle le interrumpió con voz cansada. "Cierra la boca un segundo y déjame hablar."

Harry lo hizo, retrocediendo unos pasos y no trato de distraerse por tener a Tom cerca de él.

"Tienes razón en cierto modo. Te quiero de vuelta aquí. Me enojé cuando no volviste anoche y es precisamente por eso que vine por ti. Simplemente te besé porque yo lo deseaba y nunca me he negado lo que quiero," confesó Riddle, con los ojos fijos en los de Harry.

Harry trato de ignorar el hecho de que Riddle de alguna manera lo estaba siguiendo.

"Pero me rechazaste," Harry razonó con él.

"Por supuesto que lo hice. Porque desprecié mi deseo por ti. La manera en que no pude deshacerme de ello sin importar lo mucho en que lo intente. El hecho de que tenemos el potencial de ser… _real_."

"Pero yo quiero que seamos reales," Harry soltó antes de que pudiera detenerse.

Tom caminó con pasos largos hacia él, recordándoles lo que hicieron sólo hace unos momentos antes. La mano de Riddle se envolvió alrededor de su muñeca, tirando a Harry más cerca de donde se encontraba. Había tan poco espacio entre sus cuerpos que cuando Harry levantó la vista hacia él encontró sus bocas casi tocándose. De nuevo.

"Por desgracia, ya lo somos," Riddle susurró contra los labios de Harry. "Y por mucho que me cueste admitirlo, de una manera que siempre lo fuimos. Y es increíble. _Indignante,_ " escupió. "Si alguien me hubiese dicho antes que iba a terminar así, habría matado a esa persona por el solo hecho de sugerir tal cosa. ¿Pero ahora? Ahora bien, esto, sea lo que sea que hay entre nosotros, cualquiera que sea el nombre que quieras llamarlo, parece tan natural como mi propia magia. Y lo desprecio con todo mi ser."

Harry estaba seguro de que Riddle le maldeciría si le señalase lo mucho que sonó como una confesión de amor. Y al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta de que era probablemente lo más cercano a un 'Te amo' que Tom nunca le daría. Harry descubrió que esto le convenía perfectamente. Pero no quería que Riddle se odie a si mismo por esto. Hizo que su corazón doliera preguntándose cuánto tiempo Tom se ha sentido así. Alzó su vista hacia él.

"Ya sabes lo que siendo. El resto es tuyo para decidir."

Riddle se movió y lentamente levantó su mano al rostro de Harry, donde pasó sus largos dedos sobre sus labios. Harry se acercó, cogió la otra mano de Tom en la suya y simplemente la sostuvo. Sus labios estaban ligeramente separaos, los dedos del Lord Oscuro descansando allí. Esta vez no hubo intento alguno por parte de Riddle para ocultar su deseo.

"Te besé antes, ¿no?," replicó Tom. "Ya he elegido lo que había que elegir."

Su mirada siguió por la cara de Harry, desviándose hasta sus labios y luego pasando por sus ojos. Le observó atentamente durante unos instantes, como si le estuviera ofreciendo a Harry la decisión de retractarse de esto. Inclinó su cabeza cuando la mano de Tom dejó la propia para envolver su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Harry.

"Y me elegiste," Harry murmuró, moviendo su mano para dejarla descansar sobre los hombros del más alto.

"Sabes que lo hice," respondió Riddle. Su agarre se apretó alrededor de la cintura de Harry, presionando sus cuerpos juntos. "Aún como parte de mi alma siempre me perteneciste, entonces el decidir el asunto es debatible."

Harry no podía creer que se sintió tan contento después de escuchar algo como eso. Ausentemente, dejó sus dedos jugar con el cabello en la nuca de Riddle. El hombre lo miró por un segundo o dos antes de besarlo con una desesperación que Harry fácilmente correspondió. Se esforzó en tirar a Tom aún más cerca aunque él era el único que estaba siendo presionado en el duro cuerpo pegado al suyo.

Su segundo beso era tan desesperado como el primero. Harry gimió en la boca de Riddle cuando de la nada el hombre le apretó el culo. Estaban tocándose el uno al otro con cada movimiento que hacían. Sus labios se separaron, permitiendo que la lengua de Tom se deslice en su interior mientras se molía contra el Lord Oscuro de tal manera que le hizo a Riddle agarrarlo y apretarlo contra él violentamente. La presión sobre sus partes más bajas le hacía volverse loco y no importaba lo mucho que se presionó contra Tom, no lo mejoraba.

"Tom," Harry jadeó, abriendo sus ojos sólo para verlo. "Por favor," rogó. _"Por favor."_

Sintió temblar a Riddle contra él aunque no sabía si era porque Harry había usado su nombre real o su súplica fue lo que lo causó. No hubo respuesta, pero la mirada en los ojos de Tom le contó todo lo que necesitaba saber. Harry estaba honrado de que el otro hombre le dejara ver esto, el ver que Riddle podía sentir algo como esto. Pero no dijo ninguna de estas cosas en voz alta.

Harry no era capaz de apartar sus ojos de Tom. Era tan guapo con el cabello despeinado donde los dedos de Harry lo habían agarrado. El hombre se inclinó y lo besó de nuevo, y un segundo después Harry estaba desnudo en sus brazos. Un mitad gemido, mitad protesta desapareció dentro de la boca de Riddle. El Lord Oscuro cubrió la parte posterior de su cabeza como si él verdaderamente fuera el alma de Harry. El beso era casi violento por su pasión y duró lo suficiente para dejarlos jadeantes antes de distanciarse. Harry no pudo evitar dejar que sus labios permanezcan en las comisuras de la boca de Tom, haciendo al otro hombre gemir directamente contra su oído. El sonido fue inmediatamente al pene desnudo de Harry y este rodó sus caderas contra Riddle. La fricción entre su piel desnuda y el material casi áspero de la capa del otro le dieron ganas de rasgar la malditas ropas fuera de su cuerpo.

Harry perdió el equilibrio cuando fue empujado hacia atrás y directo en la cama media hecha de la noche anterior. Aterrizó directamente contra su trasero con las piernas abiertas a lo ancho, sin dejar nada a la imaginación. Hizo el ademán de cerrarlas, pero Tom le detuvo.

"Mantén las piernas separadas," ordenó Riddle, sus ojos viajando por todo el cuerpo desnudo de Harry. "Y tú ojos en los míos."

Harry luchó contra la ardiente necesidad de cerrar sus piernas lo más fuerte posible. Pero al mismo tiempo, no podía negar el obvio placer que consiguió el colocarse así delante de su una vez enemigo.

"Bien, Harry," ronroneó Tom. Se acercó más y más hasta que estuvo directamente entre las piernas de Harry y miró hacia abajo. " _Muy bien_. Ahora sé un buen chico y recuéstate boca arriba hacia mí."

El mismo Harry se sorprendió de lo rápido que siguió la orden, cuidando de mantener las piernas abiertas. Riddle fue igual de rápido en cubrir con su cuerpo el de Harry, sentándose entre sus piernas abiertas. Podía sentir la gruesa polla del otro hombre a través de su pantalón, presionando contra su culo en el camino correcto y haciendo a Harry quejarse en la parte posterior de su garganta. Pero necesitaba hablar antes… antes que nada.

"Tom, nunca he…" Harry comenzó a admitir con voz temblorosa.

Riddle tarareó mientras arrastró sus manos sobre los muslos de Harry, sorprendiéndolo por el íntimo contacto. Miró hacia Tom para encontrarlo desnudo también. Su cuerpo era esculpido y musculoso, absolutamente perfecto fuera de su ropa así como estaba con ellas. Sus ojos, sus manos, todo. Harry tiró de la mano de Riddle, trayendo la boca del hombre de regreso con la suya y envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del Lord Oscuro para mantenerlo en donde más lo necesitaba. Ambos gimieron cuando sus ingles se tocaron. Harry no podía negar que estaba asustado por lo que iba a seguir, sin embargo, no le impidió presionar su culo directo contra el pene de Tom. Él gimió y apretó sus piernas más fuertemente alrededor de las caderas del hombre.

Besos estaban siendo presionados por todo el pecho de Harry, haciéndole arquear su espalda en la cama y enredar sus dedos en el cabello de Riddle. Tom chupó uno de sus pezones antes de morderlo sin un solo aviso. Todo el cuerpo de Harry se tensó, sus dedos del pie encrespándose. Tiene que haber dicho o hecho algo porque Riddle le mordisqueó sus labios y susurró unas palabras tranquilizadoras a su oído.

"Me quieres, ¿no?" Riddle preguntó. "Quieres esto. _Me quieres._ "

Harry solo pudo asentir, sin el aliento para formar una respuesta adecuada cuando sus dedos distraídamente masajearon el cabello de Tom. Su corazón amenazó con salir de su pecho cuando Riddle le agarró sus tobillos, empujando sus piernas más lejos, y lo maniobró como una muñeca de trapo. Antes de que Harry pudiera incluso darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, un dedo húmedo y frío rodeó su entrada. Le tomó todo lo que no tenía para retorcerse lejos del intruso pero aun así agradable toque. Entonces algo húmedo estaba de repente estaba _escapando_ de su agujero en cada respiración que tomaba, haciendo que su cuerpo temblase incontrolablemente. El dedo de Tom hizo su camino dentro de él fácilmente.

"¡Tom, Tom, oh!" Las palabras de Harry no tenían sentido, sólo canticos aleatorios del nombre de Riddle.

El dedo del hombre giró dentro de él, tocándolo todo, preparándolo para algo más grande. Harry ni siquiera era capaz de pensar en eso. Cómo se sentirá ser llenado completamente dentro de sí. Su entrada se apretó necesitada alrededor del dedo de Tom, haciendo que el Lord Oscuro gruñir.

"Puedes tomar otro por mí, ¿verdad, cariño?"

Sus ojos estaban fijos en los de Harry, obviamente, a la espera de una respuesta. Harry sabía que si no hablaba, Riddle era capaz de parar allí. Dejarlos a ambos así.

"Si, sí. Si puedo," Harry jadeó, tratando de ignorar la manera en que las uñas de Tom se arrastraron sobre sus paredes internas. "Por ti."

Harry golpeó su cabeza contra la cama, luchando por recuperar el aliento cuando no sólo un dedo, sino dos entraron. Su entrada le dolía, pero el ritmo estable de Riddle estaba despertando algo dentro de él. Dentro y fuera un par de veces y luego una vez más hasta que Harry era un desastre debajo de él. Entonces se fijó en la cara de Tom. No creía haber visto alguna vez tanto deseo en los ojos de alguien más. Las pupilas de Riddle estaban dilatadas, haciendo que sus ojos parezcan del todo negros. Sus labios estaban abiertos. Parecía un dios; no había otra palabra para describirlo.

"Eso es todo…" Tom gruñó, no cesando en ningún momento sus caricias. "Me tocas tan bien. _Literalmente hecho para mí._ "

Al escuchar el elogio de Tom, la manera en que estaba perdiendo su razón por Harry, era incomparable a cualquier otra cosa. Hizo que Harry se sienta especial, único. Como si estuviera sobresaliendo en algo extremadamente difícil, y todo porque el que lo estaba alabando era Voldemort. Tom Riddle.

Harry gimió cuando los dedos se retiraron de forma abrupta dentro de él y lo dejaron vacío. Tom lo estaba mirando, sus caderas avanzando poco a poco hasta que la punta de su pene húmedo se deslizó en el interior, llenándolo por completo en una sola rápida embestida. Harry no pudo evitar llorar de dolor contra los labios de Riddle cuando el hombre bajó su cabeza para darle un beso. De ninguna manera Tom iba a ser suave con él. Sus embestidas eran rápidas y tan profundas que Harry no podía creer que fuese posible. O tal vez era mágico. Con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, Harry se quedó sin aliento cuando el pene de Tom golpeó algo que le hizo ver estrellas. Sus uñas se clavaron en los hombros de Tom extrayéndole sangre, ya que cada uno de los golpes de Tom rozó ese lugar no identificado muy dentro de él.

" _Harry,_ " jadeó Tom, levantando la pierna de Harry más alto y silbando ante el dolor de los arañazos en sus hombros.

El ligero cambio en la posición le permitió enterrarse más profundo en Harry. Después de un especial empuje duro, las manos de Harry cayeron de los hombros de Tom y agarraron sus bíceps en su lugar. Él se empujó directamente dentro de él y observó al poderoso hombre sobre él que miraba la manera en que su pene desapareció en el interior de Harry una y otra vez. Harry exhaló pesadamente y los ojos de Tom se movieron para encontrarse con los suyos, viéndole pesadamente. El agarre de Harry se tensó sobre los brazos de Riddle como el hombre se inclinó hacia abajo para atrapar sus labios.

Entonces Tom apresuró el paso aún más, follándose a Harry rápido y profundo hasta que Harry se sintió más y más cerca. Le dolían las piernas por mantenerlas así tanto tiempo, pero no le importaba, no importaba. Sólo se enganchaba a Tom como si toda su vida dependiese de ello. Las embestidas de Tom le movían de adelante hacia atrás, haciendo que la cama chocara contra la pared. Harry solo pudo enterrar su cara en el hombro de Tom y tomar aire.

"Por favor, no te detengas," rogó Harry, con la voz quebrada a la mitad del camino. "Simplemente no te detengas."

"¿Estás seguro, Chico que vivió?" Riddle ronroneó en su oído, casi sin aliento. "Te puedes romper."

A pesar de sus palabras, Tom siguió embistiéndole tan fuerte como sea posible. Las caderas de Harry se sacudían hacia adelante mientras su orgasmo se apoderaba de él, su boca apretada contra un lado del cuello y degustando el sudor de la piel ardiente de Riddle. Involuntariamente, sus músculos se apretaron alrededor de Tom, pero el hombre no cesó sus movimientos. Dio cuatro embestidas más y a la quinta sus caderas se detuvieron a mitad de camino, derramándose a chorros dentro de Harry, gimiendo mientras lo hacía. La cara de Riddle estaba oculta en el hueco del cuello de Harry, todavía enterrado dentro de él mientras luchaban por recuperar el aliento. No podía dejar de presionar un beso sobre la frente de su amante cuando sintió comenzar a cambiar.

Harry se estremeció y observó a Riddle mientras este salía. Con un movimiento de su mano, la viscosidad dentro y fuera de su entrada desapareció, dejando a Harry sintiéndose sorprendentemente frío. El Lord Oscuro se inclinó y empujó el cabello húmedo de Harry de regreso a su frente. Tom no hizo ningún movimiento para levantarse y bajo ninguna circunstancia Harry iba a obligarlo.

Riddle rozó sobre los labios entreabiertos de Harry con su pulgar, su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado.

"Eres mío," Tom respiró. "Absoluta e irrevocablemente mío."

Harry levantó una ceja y ciegamente buscó la mano de Tom a través de las sábanas.

"Entonces tú también eres mío."

Un beso en sus labios fue su única respuesta.

.

.

.

"Hey," Harry pronunció desde la puerta, haciendo a su amante mirar sobre él. "¿Interrumpo?"

Era casi medianoche y acababa de regresar de una larga ducha, cómodamente vestido con una camisa de Tom simplemente porque podía. El hombre levantó su vista y se echó hacia atrás en su silla detrás del escritorio. Colocó su pluma a un lado de los pocos papeles colocados allí.

"Hola," dijo Tom. "¿Pasó algo?"

Harry sacudió su cabeza y cruzó la habitación hasta el escritorio. Hizo ademán de sentarse en una de las sillas cuando Tom le indicó que estuviese más cerca. Harry lo consintió, rodeando los muebles hasta que sus rodillas desnudas golpearon las piernas de Riddle.

"¿Y dónde se supone que debo sentarme?" Preguntó Harry con voz juguetona, cruzando sus brazos.

"¿Qué hay de mi regazo?"

Harry no necesito que se lo digan dos veces y se movió para estar donde se le dijo. Tom le cogió de la mano y posicionó a Harry a su antojo, con la espalda contra su pecho y la mano de Tom contra su estómago, simplemente descansando allí. Harry se permitió relajarse, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarse en el cuello de Tom. Sus pies estaban enredados, la piel desnuda de Harry contrastando fuertemente contra la tela negra de los pantalones de Riddle.

"Estoy feliz," confesó Harry.

Tom guardó silencio durante un tiempo, sus alientos el único sonido que llenaba la habitación.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Harry parpadeó lentamente, demasiado cómodo para levantar la cabeza para mirar a Tom y ver la expresión de su rostro.

"Solamente lo sé. Estar aquí contigo me hace feliz. Como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa si quisiera. No sé cómo explicarlo con palabras."

Hubo una larga pausa antes de que su amante respondió.

"Todavía no lo entiendo," Tom murmuró contra su cabello y cerró sus dedos en la parte superior de las piernas desnudas de Harry.

La confesión de Riddle lo tomó por sorpresa. Pensar que el Lord Oscuro pudiera admitir algo como esto, el hecho de que no sabía algo… era halagador.

"Yo estaba como perdido antes de que vinieras," Harry trató de explicar. "Solitario también, pero sobre todo sin una dirección clara en la vida. Estaba solo ahí, entonces viniste y todo cambió. Una vez más tuve un propósito. Pero es más que eso. Me gusta tu compañía y todo lo que hacemos juntos, nuestras discusiones, etc. Incluso cuando estás siendo un idiota arrogante para mí." Harry hizo una pausa para trazar patrones invisibles en las manos de Tom. "Así es como sé que estoy feliz."

Tenía demasiado miedo de preguntar si Riddle también lo estaba.

"La felicidad es un sentimiento que no logro entender. Nunca podría, para ser honesto. Nunca experimenté la sensación que me describes. Ni siquiera cuando pensé que te maté en el Bosque Prohibido. Sentí orgullo, triunfo, pero no felicidad. Ahora… supongo que puedo decir que estoy contento. Yo no me conformaré sólo con esto," levantó un poco la mano de Harry, "pero es algo que me gustaría que permanezca así a través de todo lo que pronto va a venir."

Harry no sabía qué hacer con la información que acaba de recibir. La honestidad, el hecho de que Tom quería un futuro con él y que había hecho a Harry feliz —incluso si el mayor no lo había entendido todavía— fue abrumador.

Harry no dijo nada mientras movía su cabeza para besar a Tom. Ellos no hablaron más esa noche.

* * *

 **NOTA DE TRADUCTORA.**

¿Qué les pareció? Sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos.

Su servidora no puede hablar, está aún abrumada por mar de sentimientos que le causó traducir este capítulo en especial.

 _Los amo. Amo a este par de idiotas. Mucho._

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

Les quiere, Maya.


	5. Capítulo 5

**An I for an I**

 _ **By:**_ **lorddmarvoloriddle**

 _ **Traducción:**_ _Maya-0196_

 **Resumen:** Después de la guerra, Harry aprende que no hay tal cosa como una vida normal. Al menos no para él. (Harry Potter/ Tom Riddle) (Contiene descripciones gráficas de violencia).

 **Enlace al original:** / s / 12254891 / 1 / An – I – for – an – I

 **Disclaimer.** Harry Potter así como ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, sino a la diosa J.K. Rowling. Esta obra está hecha sin ánimo de lucro.

Esta obra es una **TRADUCCIÓN.** La trama presentada a continuación está ideada por **lorddmarvoloriddle** , quien muy amablemente me dio su _autorización_ para traducirla.

 _Lo único que me pertenece, son los horrores ortográficos y gramaticales. Me disculpo de antemano por ellos._

* * *

 **Capítulo V**

"Tu amiga sangresucia es el Ministro de Magia…" Tom dijo, casi para sí mismo, mientras miraba fijamente hacia el frente.

Harry apenas reprimiendo rodar sus ojos a su amante. Estaban en medio de una reunión con los Caballeros en la casa de Althea. El lugar donde el ahora muerto mago había estado previamente sentado estaba vacío, todos evitaban mirarlo por mucho tiempo.

"Lo es."

La mirada de la vidente se fijó en él y Harry se negó a ser el primero en atender sus ojos. Su blanco cabello estaba alzado, haciendo que su rostro parezca más afilado de lo normal. Sin embargo, su expresión se suavizó cuando se dirigió a Tom, recordándole a Harry brevemente a Bellatrix. Esto era extraño, teniendo en cuenta que no se veía si quiera un poco igual. Ni siquiera la adoración por Tom era la misma.

"Eso es lo que ha pasado con nuestro mundo en su ausencia, mi señor," comenzó Althea. "Personas con sangre sucia como las escorias sangresucia nos dirigen ahora, fingiendo perseguir nuestros intereses."

"Ella tiene razón, mi señor," interrumpió el hombre de la cicatriz en la mejilla, el que lo miró en la última reunión. "No podemos permitir que se quede en esta posición por más tiempo. ¡Matémosla y a los que son como ella inmediatamente antes que se puedan infestarse aún más!"

Su pequeño discurso fue recibido con la aprobación de gestos y susurroos de todos los que estaban alrededor de la mesa. Harry observó a Tom de reojo, casi viendo las ruedas girando dentro de su mente. Era extraño mirando al hombre ahora. No era solamente un aliado temporal más. Era la pareja de Harry en el crimen, su amante. Y él le había permitido a Harry ser testigo de una parte de él que pudiese ser inimaginable para cualquier otro. Harry estaría mintiendo si digiera que no estaba orgulloso de ello.

"Y lo haremos. Pero empezaremos de otra manera."

Hubo una pausa dramática mientras esperaba que todo el mundo procese la idea. Harry estaba bien informado del plan de Tom por lo que no tenía ningún motivo para estar sorprendido por sus palabras. Pero Althea no parecía sorprendida tampoco. Como si ya lo supiera. O tal vez ella era muy, pero muy buena en mantener una expresión neutra.

"Tengo la intención de convertirme en el Ministro de Magia," Tom anunció finalmente. "Y entonces empezaremos el cambio."

La mayoría de los caballeros no estaban contentos con la idea, Harry pudo verlo claramente en sus rostros, pero también notó como un puñado de ellos parecieron imperturbables.

"Althea, por la noche de mañana quiero un informe completo sobre los importantes funcionarios que trabajan para el Ministerio. Sus familias, su linaje, opiniones políticas, su método de educación. Todo."

"Estará hecho," respondió.

"Bien," dijo Tom arrastrando las palabras. "Están todos despedidos."

Se movieron más rápido que la vez anterior, dejando la habitación en cuestión de segundos, y Harry consiguió unas cuantas miradas venenosas como antes. Habló después de que la puerta se cerró detrás del último caballero.

"¿Seguro?"

"Por supuesto."

Tom había con éxito ligar la habitación directamente con su magia, por lo que era imposible que alguien pueda espiarles. Aun así, Harry prefería preguntar primero. Sólo para estar seguro.

"No están muy satisfechos con tu enfoque pacífico," señaló Harry. "Ellos quieren guerra."

Tom sonrió y adoptó una posición más cómoda en su silla.

"Y la tendrán."

"¿Qué quieres decir? Tú dijiste-"

"Dime Harry, ¿notaste algo sobre mis caballeros esta noche?" Preguntó Tom con una sonrisa afilada.

"¿ _Tus_ caballeros? Querrás decir los de Althea."

"Ya no. Ahora responde a mi pregunta Harry, y no me decepciones."

Harry parpadeó y trató de averiguar a lo que se refería. Los caballeros… ¿Qué hay con ellos? Tal vez…

"Algunos de ellos —tres o cuatro, no sé muy bien… no parecieron sorprendidos en lo absoluto," concluyó Harry y miró a Tom para su confirmación. "Como si de alguna manera lo supieran de antemano."

Harry obtuvo una sonrisa apreciativa del hombre mayor.

"Bien, Harry. Ahora, para responder a su pregunta, esas cuatro personas sabían de mis planes de la noche anterior."

"Tú estabas conmigo anoche," Harry le corrigió. "Dormimos juntos."

Tom parecía divertido por su comportamiento.

"Lo sé. Estuve ahí. Pero me refiero a la vez en que te quedaste dormido. Miré sus mentes en anteriores ocasiones. No tenían ninguna lealtad a Althea. La única razón por la que se unieron a su pequeño club fue porque ella se jactaba de ser capaz de traerme de vuelta y de regresar a los magos oscuros al lugar que les corresponde. Ellos son fieles seguidores de Lord Voldemort. _Mis_ seguidores. Los únicos en este grupo que están verdaderamente de nuestro lado."

"Deberías haberme despertado. Hubiera venido contigo," Harry acusó, sin molestarse en ocultar la amargura en su voz. "Pensé que estamos aliados."

Tom levantó una ceja. "Lo somos, mi elegido. Puedes estar seguro de ello."

"Bien, porque esto no funcionará si me mientes. Si me ocultas cosas," Harry devolvió con una mirada asesina.

"Te lo estoy diciendo ahora, ¿o no?"

"Bien,"

Se miraron el uno al otro en silencio por unos segundos antes de que Harry suspirase derrotado. "Mira, no quiero que peleemos," él dijo. "Eso sí, no me mientas nunca más."

Tom inclinó su cabeza como si estuviera considerando algo de suma importancia. "Realmente no lo llamaría una mentira, sería más como ocultar información."

Harry giró sus ojos ante el otro hombre. "Lo que sea. Es lo mismo."

"Si tú lo dices. Ahora vamos a salir, tenemos cosas importantes que cuidar esta noche."

Tom empujó su silla hacia atrás y extendió su mano hacia Harry quien la tomó y girando sus ojos una vez más ante la mirada de suficiencia en los ojos de Tom cuando su otra mano se posó en la cintura de Harry.

"Sólo me aseguro de que no vayas a caer," Tom se burló.

Un segundo más tarde estaban de pie en los familiares terrenos de la Mansión Malfoy. El lugar era exactamente el mismo que Harry recordaba. Ningún pavorreal esta vez, pero eso era otra historia. Algo debió reflejarse en su rostro por como Tom frunció el ceño ante él.

"¿Qué encontraste tan entretenido, si puedo preguntar?"

"¿Recuerdas los pavo reales blancos?"

"¿Cómo podría olvidarlos?"

"Es algo ridículo, si tienes que admitirlo," Harry bromeó, girándose para mirar a las altas rejas de hierro detrás de ellos. "¿Cómo puedes aparecerte aquí? Habría pensado que Draco te expulsó de las protecciones hace mucho tiempo…"

Uno al lado del otro en la calle, comenzaron a marchar hacia la casa.

"¿Por qué alguien se molestaría por un muerto?" Preguntó Tom mientras tomaban una esquina. "Debo haber sido la última cosa en su mente, considerando todas las cosas."

"Qué suerte," respondió Harry, recordando el juicio de Draco hace toda una vida.

Las puertas principales estaban desbloqueadas sin embargo algo definitivamente pasó una vez que pusieron un pie dentro. Un pequeño 'pop' se escuchó y un encorvado elfo doméstico vestido con trapos sucios apareció frente a ellos. La criatura iba a comenzar a hablar, pero se detuvo de repente como se quedó mirando a Tom con sus ojos grandes y redondos.

"Llama a tu maestro aquí inmediatamente," ordenó Riddle.

"Sí señor. Ahora mismo, señor," El duende respondió con un pequeño arco antes de desaparecer tan rápido como vino.

"¿No te preocupa que Malfoy vaya a pedir ayuda?"

Tom dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa mientras lo dirigía más lejos en la sala principal. Sus pasos resonaban en el suelo de mármol.

"Estoy al tanto de todo y de todos los que salgan de esta casa. No sería capaz de poner en pie fuera de estos terrenos si yo no quisiera que lo haga."

Ambos levantaron la cabeza al escuchar un ruido procedente de la escalera. Si Harry pensó que Ron se veía viejo, Draco Malfoy parecía un anciano. Iba bien vestido con un sencillo traje negro, muy probablemente habiéndolo hecho de manera apresurada. Apoyando la mitad de su peso en un bastón de plata, poco a poco bajó las escaleras para detenerse a unos pies por delante de Tom. Pero Draco no lo estaba mirando, su mirada no se movía ni una pulgada de Harry.

"¿Potter?" Draco tembló, su voz sonando temblorosa.

"Hola, Draco."

"Odio arruinar tal hermosa reunión, pero tenemos cosas qué discutir," Tom interrumpió y entrecerró sus ojos hacia Draco.

Si Harry no lo supiera mejor, habría dicho que su amante estaba celoso. Solo ahora Draco movió su atención hacia Tom y su cara cambió a una fría expresión. Entonces lo supo. Lo más probable es que sintió el aura del Señor Oscuro desde las escaleras. Sin embargo, sólo hubo silencio, ningún 'mi señor', ni nada que pase por sus arrugados labios. Sólo una aceptación escrita por todo su rostro.

"Yo sé lo que eres," murmuró Draco mientras se encontraba con los ojos de Tom.

"Por supuesto que sí, 'mi señor'," Riddle replicó en voz cruel.

Los hombros del mayor se pusieron rígidos. "Tú ya no eres mi señor."

Harry vio como Tom inclinó ligeramente su cabeza, colocando una curiosa expresión en su rostro. Luego dramáticamente giró hacia Harry.

"Tengo la impresión de que no escuché al Señor Malfoy correctamente," Tom se burló. "Así que Harry, me gustaría que des una segunda opinión sobre el asunto."

"Por supuesto que no. Él sólo dijo que está contentó de seguirte nuevamente."

Los ojos de Draco bruscamente fueron hacia Harry y comenzó a abrir su boca para protestar.

"No levantaremos nuestra voz aquí. No queremos asustar a tu esposa a estas horas de la noche," Harry continuó, esperando que el hombre entienda la situación en la que se estaba.

La amenaza no era en absoluto sutil y Malfoy la captó de inmediato. Harry vió como la manzana de Adán se sacudió de arriba hacia abajo antes de asentir e inclinar su cabeza en sumisión.

"Vamos a pasar esta agradable conversación a tu oficina entonces."

Harry y Draco siguieron a Tom en silencio por el pasillo, sintiendo a todos los ojos de los retratos en ellos. El bastón del mayor hacía fuertes ruidos contra el suelo de mármol cada vez que se movía. Riddle conocía muy bien el camino, todas esas décadas no hicieron nada para alterar su memoria. No es que la Mansión Malfoy hubiese cambiado de alguna forma.

La oficina de Draco estaba en el segundo piso y no era tan grande como Harry esperaba que fuera. O tan sombría. Con un ligero movimiento de la mano de Tom, el fuego comenzó a arden en la chimenea. Este echó un cálido resplandor a la habitación, haciéndola parecer cómoda. El Lord Oscuro no perdió el tiempo en sentarse detrás del escritorio de Draco y en silencio les indicó hacer lo mismo. Malfoy no hizo un solo movimiento.

"Toma asiento," Riddle dijo mientras Harry se sentaba en una de las dos sillas frente al escritorio de Draco.

"Preferiría que no."

"No te lo estaba preguntando."

Harry vio como Draco finalmente hizo lo que se le dijo; con los dientes apretados, firmemente juntos, y una mirada de dolor en su rostro. El mayor estaba luchando por mantener la compostura sin embargo, con el miedo fácilmente leyéndose en sus ojos.

"Mañana por la mañana tomarás el anterior deber de tu padre de mantenerme informado sobre las políticas en el Ministerio y todo lo que suceda allí."

"No tengo ninguna conex-"

"Mi elegido aquí," Tom hizo un gesto hacia Harry, "resulta que sabe muy bien que hasta el día de hoy, tu influencia en el Ministerio Mágico todavía podría ser utilizada para nuestros propósitos. Así que no sigas mintiendo."

Las cejas blancas de Draco se alzaron ante la mención de 'nuestros propósitos' antes de escuchar la promesa de Riddle.

"Mi señor," Draco comenzó lentamente, como si estuviese tanteando el terreno. "Debe entender que después de su supuesta muerte, he estado bajo vigilancia directa por el Ministerio y por los que quedan de La Orden del Fénix. Podría haber sido condenado en Azkaban de no ser por Harry que apeló a mi favor en ese entonces."

Tom hizo una mueca como si apenas pudiese contener rodar sus ojos.

"Sé todo eso, pero la influencia de tu familia todavía sigue ahí. Y quiero que lo uses de nuevo."

"No tengo los medios necesarios para convertir a alguien a su lado o infiltrar a un informante en el Ministerio. Nadie podría permitir que lo haga."

"Señor Malfoy, no pareces entender de lo que estamos hablando aquí, ni la situación en la que te encuentras. No necesito que me encuentres más seguidores o pequeñas aves que canten mi canción a oídos sordos. Aún no. Lo que deseo de ti son tus relaciones políticas con personas influyentes y los medios necesarios para meter a alguien en la política. Y eres más que capaz en hacerlo. Más que tú hijo, de todos modos."

La última frase drenó todo el color en la cara de Draco. Harry se sorprendió de cuánto Malfoy había cambiado. Al verlo preocuparse abiertamente sobre cualquier otra persona que no fuera él era anormal. Se sentía incómodo al ver a su enemigo de la infancia así. Pero lo que realmente le molestaba era el hecho de que todos y todo había cambiado.

" _Incluso Tom y yo,"_ pensó Harry.

"Mi Señor, si no le importa que pregunte, ¿qué va a conseguir con mis conexiones?" Draco murmuró, con los ojos bajos.

"Tengo la intención de convertirme en el Ministro de Magia a finales del próximo año. Lo más probable es que sea en Octubre. Recuerdo que las elecciones ocurren en esas fechas. ¿Por qué?" Preguntó Tom. "¿Te sorprende que mi enfoque es más bien pacífico?"

"Por supuesto que lo está," Harry intervino. "Él espera guerra y muerte, ¿qué más?"

La cara de Tom no cambió sin embargo, Harry pudo ver el humor en los ojos de su amante. Él igual tenía dificultades para mantener su expresión.

"Él va a hacer lo que dije," le aseguró Riddle. "Después de todo, nadie tiene que sufrir por nada."

"Por supuesto, mi Señor." Esa fue la amortiguada respuesta de Draco.

"Espero no necesitar recordarte porqué esto debería seguir siendo un secreto."

Draco respondió con tanta rapidez que casi tropezó con sus palabras. "Por supuesto que no, Mi Señor. ¿Con qué nombre debería presentarle a mis socios?"

"Thomas Gaunt. Ese nombre va a hacer. Una vez hagas esto espero una carta. Una lechuza con este alias hará el truco."

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron, una señal de que reconoció el apellido. Harry se habría sorprendido si no lo hacía, teniendo en cuenta la obsesión de los sangre-pura con sus ancestros y etc.

"Por supuesto, mi señor."

Draco permaneció en su silla, cabeza inclinada, como Riddle lentamente se levantó y salió de la habitación, como para prolongar el sufrimiento de Draco. Harry le siguió poco después, deteniéndose en la puerta por un minuto para mirar atrás.

"Por el bien de tu familia, haz lo que te dijeron," Harry advirtió en voz baja.

Pero Draco no dio señales de haberlo escuchado en primera instancia. Harry se quedó allí durante unos pocos momentos antes de moverse para alcanzar a Riddle. No había nada más que decir entre ambos de todos modos.

.

.

.

"¿Realmente confías en Malfoy?" Harry preguntó cuándo estuvieron de vuelta en su habitación de hotel en Mittenwald.

Tom se sentó en el sofá con un libro antes de mirarlo a través de sus largas pestañas. "No seas ridículo. La confianza es una tontería por tener," dijo antes de regresar su atención a las páginas amarillentas.

"Pero nosotros confiamos el uno al otro," Harry razonó.

"Nosotros somos otra cosa. Fuiste parte de mi alma y viceversa. De alguna manera, tal vez todavía lo eres. ¿Por qué no habríamos de confiar en los demás?"

Tenía un buen punto, Harry supuso. Se quitó el abrigo y se arrojó sobre la cama y suspiró, mirando al techo.

"Bien, pero esta cosa con Malfoy es arriesgado."

"Lo es, pero siempre y cuando su familia esté involucrada no va a arriesgarse a hacer algo contra mí. Y sabe muy bien de lo que soy capaz. Además, él está bajo vigilancia directa de mis caballeros. No tienes que preocuparte sobre esto."

Harry asintió aunque sabía que Tom no podía verlo.

"Haz lo que quieras. Otra cosa: ¿Thomas Gaunt?" Harry levantó una ceja. "¿En serio?"

"¿Por qué usar un irrelevante apellido falso cuando el apellido de mi abuelo es más que suficiente. Un heredero directo de Slytherin y de una conocida familia sangre-pura."

Harry escuchó a Tom tararear y levantarse para acercarse-

"En realidad no estaba preguntando por el Gaunt. Estaba más interesado en la parte de 'Tom'" Harry confesó, observando el rostro de Tom al revés.

Los ojos de Riddle se estrecharon hacia el antes de hablar. "Mi cuenta en Gringotts todavía está activa bajo el nombre de Tom Riddle," explicó. "No puedo tener dos diferentes que anden alrededor una vez que comience mi carrera política y la prensa empiece a tomar interés en mí. Será más fácil de esta forma."

Tom se inclinó hacia Harry, sus caras separadas por unas pulgadas. "Pero, ¿por qué lo preguntas?" preguntó en voz baja.

Las manos de Harry se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello y tiró del hombre encima de él. Su dedo recorriendo suavemente su barbilla.

"Porque me gustaría saber cómo llamarte."

El cuerpo del otro hombre se puso rígido a su vez, pero su expresión no se alteró. "Me hubiera imaginado que ya sabías la respuesta a eso."

"Creo que la sé, pero simplemente no puedo llamarte Lord Voldemort. No mientras estamos así," Harry señaló la barbilla hacia él. "Simplemente no te veo de esa manera, Tom."

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron, pero la furia que Harry esperaba nunca llegó.

"Harry… no me importa cómo me llames en tu cabeza, pero no vuelvas a decir ese nombre en mi cara de nuevo." Tom le dijo, moviendo sus labios sobre el cuello de Harry. "Esta es la última vez que te lo permitiré."

Y eso fue todo. La boca de Tom descendió sobre la suya y Harry renunció a discutir. Después de todo, tenían el tiempo suficiente para todo.

.

.

.

Estaban de vuelta en Inglaterra durante un poco más de tres meses cuando Harry recibió El Profeta una mañana y vió la foto de Tom mirándolo desde la primera página. Bajo la imagen en movimiento de su amante hablar con un viejo que Harry no conocía, había un título que cubría casi toda la mitad inferior de la página. _¿Thomas Gaunt el favorito a ser el elegido como Ministro esta noche?_

El signo de interrogación era mucho más grande de lo que debería ser.

Harry rodó sus ojos. Las cosas habían ido más rápido de lo esperado. Y Tom tenía razón, Malfoy tenía conexiones útiles. Las suficientemente importantes como para solicitar una moción de censura contra Hermione y así ganar. En ese mes Riddle había ganado más influencia que los más consagrados políticos, su nombre cubriendo los titulares de los periódicos desde hace bastante tiempo. Algunos lo comparaban con un salvador y Harry le hizo gracia por la ironía. Pero no todo estaba bueno y bien, por supuesto. Unos desagradables artículos de aquí y allá comentaron sobre su relación con la sangre de Salazar Slytherin. Nada que no habían previsto en primer lugar.

Mientras tanto, Harry pasó la mayor parte de sus días yendo y viniendo entre la casa que Tom adquirió para ellos en Londres, y la recientemente restaurada Mansión Riddle donde hizo sus planes con los caballeros, los que están de su lado. Todos los demás estaban allí sólo de vez en cuando, quejándose de la falta de atención de Tom y manteniendo la boca cerrada cuando Althea estaba allí. Misma que se encontraba aquí. Muy a menudo. Harry había tratado de llevarse bien con ella por el amor de Tom, pero simplemente él odiaba a la mujer. No importa lo mucho que lo intentara, no podía olvidar lo que había hecho por ella. Hubo muchas noches en las que se despertaba con la sensación de sangre por todas sus manos. Sintiendo sus manos gotear hasta que finalmente almacenó la memoria lejos en un Pensadero a consejo de Tom. Pero todavía estaba allí, en el fondo de su mente. Sólo que ahora se silenciaba sobre ello y mantenía sus pesadillas ocasionales para sí.

"Él va a ganar."

Harry suspiró y tercamente mantuvo sus ojos en el periódico. Mientras tanto Althea rodeó la mesa para ocupar la silla a su izquierda. Ella no llamó al elfo doméstico y en su lugar se sirvió una taza de té.

"Lo sé," respondió Harry. Colocó el periódico lejos y trajo su propia bebida a los labios. Todavía estaba caliente. La vidente le estaba mirando sobre el borde de su bebida.

"Discúlpame si te estoy presionando sobre esto, pero me pregunto si nuestro Señor tomará alguna seria acción después que haya sido elegido," ella comenzó.

"¿Por qué?" Harry espetó, "¿No puedes ver lo que hay en el futuro?"

Sus ojos se estrecharon, sus labios fuertemente apretados. Un punto débil entonces. _Bien._ A Harry le gusta saber dónde golpear.

"Nuestro Señor está haciendo algo para ser elegido," dijo Harry. "Estoy seguro de que entiendes eso. Él te permitirá saber cuándo cuando va a ser necesario su ejército."

Volvió su atención a su té, indicando que la conversación había terminado. Harry todavía podía sentir sus ojos en él.

"No te gusto mucho," Althea desafió.

Las cejas de Harry se elevaron. "No me digas. Pensé que no estaba siendo lo suficientemente evidente."

"Harry," comenzó con un tranquilo tono, ignorando por completo su sarcasmo. "Espero no tomes nuestra previa reunión tan personal. Tenía que hacerse y sólo podía ser hecho por tí. Estás con el Lord Oscuro ahora, no debería importar."

Harry casi rompe la taza de té en sus manos al agarrarla demasiado fuerte. Lo que lo enfureció más fue su expresión, la forma en que realmente creía que lo que diciendo era justo. No había nada de burla en las palabras de Althea, sólo la simple verdad. Le daban ganas de verla en el suelo, aullando de dolor.

"Vamos a dejar esta conversación aquí," Harry aconsejó.

Ella lo miró con lástima y sacudió su cabeza. "Tienes razón. Nuestro Señor es elegido esta noche. No es el momento apropiado para discutir." La vidente se levantó, empujando con gracia su silla hacia atrás. "¿Vas a estar en el Ministerio esta noche?"

"Por supuesto que no. Estaré aquí, esperándolo. Hasta que me construya otra identidad no puedo salir al público cada vez que quisiera, sobre todo en un lugar así. Además, llevaba un glamour demasiado molesto. Todo se resolverá después de esta noche."

Althea lo miró fijamente, su blanco cabello como un aura alrededor de su cara. "Tienes razón, todo cambiará esta noche. La próxima vez que nos veamos, los dos tendremos buenas noticias."

Con eso, se dirigió a subirse a su habitación en el segundo piso. Harry se froto la sien con molestia. Sólo unas pocas horas más y podía salir de este lugar, volver a su mansión en Londres. Esta vez mañana Tom sería el Ministro y las visiones de Althea no serán más necesarias. _Ella_ no sería necesitada más.

Harry podía beber su té en paz ahora.

.

.

.

Harry sintió a Mercury, uno de los Caballeros, entrar en las protecciones tan pronto como el búho anunció la victoria de Tom. Con una sonrisa en los labios, Harry fue directamente a la sala de estar para mirar a la mujer avanzar.

"¿Pasó algo?" Dijo Harry preocupado.

Su cabello rojo estaba tomado en una alta coleta de caballo, sus ojos muy abiertos cuando vio a Harry.

"¡Maestro Potter, debes venir inmediatamente! Algunos de los Caballeros planearon atacar al Callejón Diagon esta noche, justo después de que nuestro Señor vaya a decir su discurso de aceptación. La ama Althea trató de detenerlos, pero…"

El pánico estaba escrito por todo su rostro por lo que Harry no dudo en aparecerse directamente en el pasillo frente a la Mansión Riddle, con su varita lista. Sus pies apenas tocaron el suelo cuando notó el silencio a su alrededor. La mesa en la que había bebido su té en la mañana estaba empujada contra la pared, una silla estaba colocada en medio de la habitación. Althea estaba sentada en ella.

"No hay nadie que esté peleando, ¿cierto?" Harry preguntó, agarrando su varita con más fuerza.

"Por supuesto que no."

Ella no sonrió, tampoco colocó una expresión cruel. Ella lo miró como si supiera todo lo que estaba pasando. Lo más probable es que ella lo hacía, Harry consideró, un temor formándose en el fondo de su estómago.

"Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Y por qué esta noche? ¿Para qué?"

Althea suspiró y presionó las palmas de sus manos sobre su regazo.

"Supongo que te debo una respuesta, ¿no es así?" Ella habló sobre todo para sí misma a pesar de dirigirse a él.

Harry trató de llegar a su magia, pero no era capaz de sentir a otra persona en la mansión. Tampoco podía llegar más allá. Él inhaló, sintiendo de repente sus piernas temblar bajo él. Sus ojos se elevaron hacia la vidente y abrió su boca cuando se desplomó de rodillas, sin aliento.

"Es el té," dijo Althea, arrastrando las palabras y finalmente poniéndose de pie. Harry solo podía ver sus pulidos zapatos mientras luchaba por tomar grandes bocanadas de aire sintiendo su garganta arder como si estuviera en llamas. "Fue muy difícil elegir la dosis correcta y el momento adecuado en el que el veneno comience a hacer efecto. Y para responder a tu anterior pregunta, es todo sobre el futuro. El futuro es…infinito. Ni siquiera puedo empezar a explicarte lo difícil que es todo esto para mí. Por decidir cuál sería el mejor curso de acción por las cosas que están por venir, en un mar de variables. Es como un juego. Digamos, por ejemplo, que una joven pareja planea huir de casa debido a que sus familias no aprueban su relación. Pero puedo ver claramente lo que va a pasar. Ellos serán asesinados y robados por unos bandidos a las afueras de su pequeño pueblo en la oscuridad de la noche, la chica siendo violada justo antes de su garganta sea degollada. El chico siguiéndole un poco después. Ahora bien, ¿qué harías en mi lugar?"

"Evitar que se marchen," Harry jadeó mientras se empujaba a sí mismo para quedar en una posición de rodillas. Su varita no estaba a la vista.

Ella le sonrió con tristeza.

"Por supuesto que lo harías. Pero si los amantes mueres, sus familias se reconciliarían por causa del dolor y deciden armar una patrulla para mantener a los aldeanos a salvo y salvar una docena de vidas en los próximos años. Así que, ¿prefieres que dos personas sufran o muchos otros? Dime, Harry. ¿Todavía salvarías a los jóvenes tortolos enamorados?"

Tal vez hace muchos años su elección habría sido diferente, pero ahora Harry no tenía que pensar mucho para tomar una decisión.

"Todavía los salvaría," Harry logró decir en un susurro. "Ya he tenido suficiente del 'bien'… o lo que tú desees llamar como tal. Nadie… nadie merece sufrir a nombre de los demás."

Por un momento, Althea pareció considerar sus palabras. Al menos a juzgar por el silencio sólo roto por sus intentos por respirar.

"Esa es una alternativa. Sin embargo, cuando se tiene este don, aprendes que hay opciones mucho más importantes que el bienestar de dos reemplazables humanos ente muchos otros. Es por eso que he mostrado esa profecía falsa. No porque yo tenía un estúpido resentimiento contra el famoso Harry Potter que venció al Lord Oscuro. Ni siquiera porque quería hacerte sufrir por ello. No, lo hice porque no había otra manera para que nuestro Señor regrese a este mundo. El primer paso de muchos otros que debieron tomarse."

"Y sin embargo todavía no nos ves a él y a mi juntos," Harry se rió desde donde ahora estaba completamente extendido en el suelo, su mano arañando su propio cuello.

Althea se arrodilló delante de él y bajó su mirada hacia su rostro con lástima. Su cabello tocó la frente de Harry. "Te lo dije," repitió. "Hay un gran número de variables que intervienen aquí. Si hubieras optado por no llamarlo esa noche usando la piedra, nada de esto habría sucedido en primer lugar. Si la anciana no lo hubiera llamado tu marido, lo que hay entre ustedes dos no se hubiera producido tan pronto. O si no le hubieras dicho a nuestro Señor al respecto. Incluso ante el más mínimo cambio en nuestras decisiones pueden conducir a un resultado diferente, eso es lo que quiero que entiendas."

Harry tosió, tratando de inhalar tanto aire como fuera posible. Había algo presionando sobre su pecho, lo que hacía su tarea dos veces más difícil.

"¿Por qué… por qué me cuentas todo esto? ¿Después de envenenarme como un cobarde? ¿A quién realmente estás justificando?"

"A nadie, Señor Potter," Althea le corrigió. "Creo firmemente que se debe ser honesto con un moribundo, especialmente con una persona como tú. Y quiero dejar algo en claro. No es mi deseo matarte, pero es absolutamente necesaria tu muerte por el bien mayor."

Harry no pudo evitarlo. Se rió. Muy fuerte. Incluso si su pecho dolió muchísimo, se rió justo en su cara.

"Sabes que te matará."

"Todo esto es por él," confesó Althea, con su juvenil eterno rostro más cerca del suyo. "Lo he intentado, ya sabes. Aunque vi que no eras bueno para él, decidí darte una oportunidad. Les di una oportunidad. Sin embargo, el tiempo ha demostrado que estoy en lo correcto. Ustedes dos juntos son un desastre juntos, no importa como lo pongas. El Lord Oscuro tiene una misión, y no permitiré que le distraigas de ella. Para torcer su forma de pensar."

No había rastro de malicia en sus palabras. Era como si estuviera tratando de razonas con una persona fanática y convencerlos de la verdad. Era absolutamente inútil. Todo lo que había dicho cayó sobre oídos sordos.

"Eres un tonto si crees que yo o cualquier otro podría esperar a convencer a Tom de algo," dijo Harry en un solo aliento. "Él sabe lo que quiere y cómo lo quiere. Voldemort es su propio maestro. Siempre lo ha sido, siempre lo será."

"Y sé que me matará," Althea continuó como si Harry no hubiese dicho nada en primer lugar. "Pero será un sacrificio que no tiene precio. Ambos moriremos, sí. Pero después de esto, él hará todo lo que imaginó. No hay otras variables sobre esto. Pero gané. _Gané_ ," Althea se alabó a sí misma.

Harry le escupió la cara. Esperaba un golpe o una patada en su cara, pero la vidente simplemente se levantó y miró por delante de ella.

"Nuestro Señor vendrá pronto," susurró Althera. "Los dejaré solos ahora. Te lo mereces, al igual que yo. Unas pocas horas de paz antes de que venga por mí." La bruja volvió su atención hacia él. "¿Sabes por qué lo hará? Porque te ama. En su retorcida manera, nuestro Señor te ama de verdad. Ahora, de todos modos."

Harry trató de alejar las lágrimas que se agruparon en sus ojos parpadeando, tratando de agarrarla de su tobillo. Pero Althea retrocedió y él cayó a su lado, sus uñas raspando el suelo. En el momento en que Harry finalmente pudo levantar su cabeza, ella ya no estaba allí. No importaba; Tom ahora vendría por él en cualquier momento.

Así que Harry aguantó y lo esperó.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Voldemort llegó a la Mansión Riddle, esperaba que Harry estuviera allí con sus seguidores. Cuando regresó a su casa en Londres, después de todo lo que hizo y encontró allí, supuso que su amante se había aburrido de esperarlo todo el día.

Eso es exactamente por qué su aliento se había congelado en sus pulmones cuando vio la figura caída en el suelo. Justo donde su padre y abuelos habían estado hace mucho tiempo. Con apenas una mirada, se dio cuenta de que Harry Potter estaba muerto. Verdadera e irrevocablemente muerto. Pero todavía no pudo evitar caer de rodillas y atraer el frío cuerpo del chico en sus brazos para buscar un pulso. Nada encontraron sus temblorosos dedos y Voldemort no podía recordar que algo como esto hubiera ocurrido alguna vez antes. Sus manos siempre habían estado perfectamente tranquilas antes.

Los labios de su elegido permanecían azules, incluso cuando él presionó su boca contra ellos, una y otra vez, empujando su aliento en él hasta que se sintió sofocante. Voldemort consiguió que su magia esté a su alrededor para buscar a la propia del chico, pero no había nada, nada, absolutamente nada. Sólo frío contra su boca, ojos que no se reunieron con los suyos más. Sin embargo… no podía ser. Una parte de él insistía obstinadamente. Voldemort no era uno que perdía, especialmente contra la muerte. Nunca lo había sido. Y Harry era de él, parte de su alma, parte de su vida, parte de él, indudablemente _suyo._ La muerte nunca podría tocar lo que era suyo. Él no lo permitiría.

Voldemort conocía el sabor de la derrota como él volvió a presionar sus labios contra los de Harry esperando algo, cualquier cosa. Cuanto le estaba doliendo este momento. Cómo a pesar de finalmente conseguir lo que quería, podía sentir otra cosa más que una pena absoluta arañándolo desde su interior. La manera en que lógicamente no sabía nada que podía hacer por ahora, y sin embargo, todavía estaba empujando su tembloroso aliento en el cuerpo del chico. Y Voldemort se negó a darse por vencido. Reuniendo toda su magia, extendió su mano, contactando al más pequeño pedazo de su alma había dejado en el interior de Harry. Sin embargo, intentó hacer que el cuerpo de Harry tome una respiración por sí mismo. Sin embargo, por mucho que se abrió paso, Voldemort encontró sólo quietud, nada que le respondió allí.

Solo cuando el primer rayo de Sol le tocó el rostro horas más tarde que se levantó. Sus rodillas estaban rígidas y casi tropezó con sus propios pies. Harry era un peso frío en sus brazos, su cabeza cuidadosamente escondida bajo la barbilla de Voldemort.

"Vamos a casa, Harry," susurró contra el cabello del chico con voz firme. "Sabes que me encargaré de todo."

Voldemort los apareció directamente en su habitación y acostó cuidadosamente a Harry en la cama. Sus temblorosos dedos rozaron sobre su frente antes de dejar un beso allí, inclinándose sobre él. Luego, hizo un corte profundo en la palma de su mano y la llevó a los labios de Harry, y esperó.

Harry le había hecho volver con su sangre compartida. ¿Por qué Voldemort no haría lo mismo? ¿Por qué no iba a funcionar igual de bien?

Con la frente apoyada contra la de Harry, Voldemort esperó un poco más.

* * *

 **NOTA DE TRADUCTORA.**

Después de casi un mes sin actualizar ninguna de las historias, he vuelto. ¡HE SOBREVIVIDO AL FINAL DEL SEMESTRE!

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Sus comentarios son siempre muy bienvenidos.**

Sólo nos falta un capítulo para que esta historia concluya. ¡Qué emoción! A poco muchos ya sospechaban de Althea, ¿a que sí? ¿Cómo creen que terminará?

¡Eso lo veremos en el FINAL!

¡Nos vemos! Y tengan buenas lecturas.

-Maya.


	6. Capítulo 6

**An I for an I**

 _ **By:**_ **lorddmarvoloriddle**

 _ **Traducción:**_ _Maya-0196_

 **Resumen:** Después de la guerra, Harry aprende que no hay tal cosa como una vida normal. Al menos no para él. (Harry Potter/ Tom Riddle) (Contiene descripciones gráficas de violencia).

 **Enlace al original:** / s / 12254891 / 1 / An – I – for – an – I

 **Disclaimer.** Harry Potter así como ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, sino a la diosa J.K. Rowling. Esta obra está hecha sin ánimo de lucro.

Esta obra es una **TRADUCCIÓN.** La trama presentada a continuación está ideada por **lorddmarvoloriddle** , quien muy amablemente me dio su _autorización_ para traducirla.

 _Lo único que me pertenece, son los horrores ortográficos y gramaticales. Me disculpo de antemano por ellos._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Esta historia está publicada de igual forma en Archive of Our Own (AO3) y en Wattpad bajo el mismo título. En ningún otro sitio más.**

.

.

.

 **Capítulo VI**

Ella estaba tan cansada. Alegre, pero cansada. Esta sensación de alivio que la inundaba era nuevo para ella. Era la sensación de un trabajo bien hecho. Althea suspiró y dio unos golpecitos con sus dedos sobre el brazo de la silla.

El Lord Oscuro ya habría tardado dos días. Sin embargo, podía entender eso. De una manera se arrepentía de no estar allí para presenciar su reacción al ver el cuerpo del chico. ¿Lloró? ¿Gritó? ¿Él sabía que fue ella? ¿Por qué no ha venido por ella antes? Althea había vuelto a Mittenwald inmediatamente de dejar a Potter. Podría haber huido del país, ocultarse lo mejor que pudiese, pero sabía quién era Lord Voldemort en realidad. Sabía que no importaba a dónde o cuán lejos se oculte, él siempre la encontraría. Tal vez le tomarían días, semanas, meses, incluso años, pero la iba a encontrar de todas formas. Y lo más extraño de todas las cosas era aceptar lo inevitable de una muerte violenta. Pero era lo mejor.

Después de esto, Lord Voldemort iba a volver a sus anteriores maneras. No esa tontería política de antes. Cuando Althea primero tuvo la visión de un restaurado Lord Oscuro, eso es lo que vió. El Lord Oscuro como solía ser. Un líder digno para gobernarlos a todos. Para desechar a todos los hijos de muggles y mestizos, para detener la caza de los magos oscuros. Pero todo había cambiado, porque no podía permanecer lejor del Niño-Qué-Vivió. Quien con su sola presencia había echado a perder todo por lo que Althea había trabajado tan duro durante todos estos años. Tantos planes y resultados diferentes, todos arruinados, ¿y todo por qué? Porque el Lord Oscuro quería coger a Harry Potter. Y Althea no había visto nada de esto. En el momento en que vió a dónde se dirigían las cosas, todas sus visiones conducían a una sola cosa. Potter muerto, el Lord Oscuro matándola a cambio antes de regresar a su yo-anterior. El precio era alto, pero estaba más que dispuesta a pagar por ello. ¿Cuánto más se puede cambiar la historia?

Ella sintió su presencia antes realmente verlo. De pie, Althea escuchó el sonido de sus pasos antes de que las puertas se golpearan contra la pared y el Lord Oscuro apareciese en la puerta. No podía evitar sentirse orgullosa con sólo mirarlo. La no relevada ira en sus ojos, la magia que irradiaba de su cuerpo, la cruel expresión en su rostro. Althea se puso un poco más erguida, mirando a su más grande creación avanzar lentamente hacia ella.

"¿Por qué?" Exigió.

"Porque esto era lo correcto que había que hacerse. De lo contrario seguirías adelante con esta farsa política y arruinarnos a todos."

Lord Voldemort se detuvo a unos metros de distancia de ella. "Así que lo mataste."

Estaba tan tranquilo ahora, pero era la calma antes de la tormenta. Antes de que destruyera todo a su paso.

"Lo hice," confesó Althea. "Porque confía en mí, Tom Marvolo Riddle, desde el momento en que decidiste mantenerlo a tu alrededor para tu entretenimiento he sido testigo de incontables versiones del futuro, y puedo decirte que una cosa es segura. Siempre te enamorarás de él y siempre lo perderás. No importa cuántas veces la toques, la canción siempre será la misma."

La barbilla de Voldemort se levantó desafiante. "¿Has visto un montón de cosas no?," preguntó, inclinando su cabeza.

Y justo así él deslizo lentamente su varita dentro de su abrigo, su expresión serena. Althea se quedó mirándolo. Era completamente diferente de lo que había visto. La varita del Lord Oscuro debería haberse quedado en su mano.

"¿Ahora qué? ¿Vengarás a tu amante o no?" Althea le provocó con una sonrisa. "No me digas que no te importa…"

"No voy a hacerte nada," dijo Voldemort.

No podía ser posible. Las visiones no mentían. Nunca.

"No," espetó Althea. "¡Tienes que matarme! No puede pasar de otra manera… lo he visto."

El Lord Oscuro le sonrió. "Oh, vas a morir, no te preocupes. Sólo que no por mi mano."

Dio un paso hacia un lado y un muy-vivo Harry Potter estaba detrás de él. Althea hizo ademán de tomar su varita de su manga pero un hechizo silencioso la envió directamente sobre sus rodillas, su arma volando directamente a la palma del chico. Por unos momentos, sólo su entrecortada respiración podía ser escuchada antes de que Potter se decidiera a hablar, mirándola en una imitación de lo que había ocurrido hace dos días.

Harry la miró implacable, sus ojos verdes brillando en la oscuridad.

"No voy a torturarte si eso es lo que estás pensando," Harry susurró. "Pero morirás."

Althea humedeció sus labios, abriendo su boca para ganar un poco de tiempo cuando la luz verde hizo que desapareciera todo. Era exactamente lo contrario de sus visiones. Ella estaba en otro lugar cuando abrió sus ojos.

Total y definitivamente sola.

* * *

 **NOTA DE TRADUCTORA.**

Esto es todo. No hay más. (Para nuestra desgracia).

Espero les haya encantado esta historia tanto como a mí.

 **¿Qué les pareció? Sus opiniones son siempre bienvenidas.**

La autora ha considerado hacer un epílogo pero nada está confirmado hasta ahora. Veremos qué pasa más adelante =)

¡Nos vemos en otras historias! Y tengan buenas lecturas.

Les quiere,

Maya.

* * *

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES**

 **lorddmarvoloriddle** _ *** Thank you girl for giving me the honor to translate this amazing fic! I love u!***_

Adam Sutekh

Akabashi Yuu

AkumaOlympus

AlexKuchiki5523

alisopsie

Allen-Walker4454

andrealibra15

andrelilypotter

Anghara Clockworker

anna ginevra potter asakura

AnnieMorillo

Astana

Astridherrera

Bianca DIGE

Buda Blue

camislafann

Christine C

CrazyClown99

erikabalaclava

fuyita

GalaxInfinity

hale61874

Jazz Cullen Black

JulietaMalfoySnape

La Rana Devoramundos

MariWRL

Mary1298

miriam-sanlu

Mitsuki Sakamaki

Mra. De Horan

Nass Rox

NightmareNess

Rocio Dearleben

Ryogana

SasaDiAngelo

Selene1488

Skylerss

TATAKAE2016

TPrey

Tsuruga Lia1412

vanesa-haruno

Vani309

Wendy Witherwings

YaraRiddle

YURIKO CHUN-LI

YuueIsa

 **Y también, gracias a ti, lector anónimo, por leer y apoyar esta historia.**

 **¡UN BESO A TODOS!**


End file.
